


Resurrections: Part 3 of The Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection

by LadyRose82



Series: Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her wedding still months away, Kiyoko discovers a letter from her father and a spell that could resurrect the Shitenou (generals) of King Endymion in a sacred ancient book that her father entrusted her with. However, the spell is very complicated. It requires so much energy that it'll be risky for both Kiyoko and Queen Serenity, causing a great divide among the Senshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Plea From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.  
> Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.
> 
> Suggested Prior Reading- A New Journey (Part 1) and Reunions (Part 2)
> 
> Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: www.facebook.com/ladyrose82fanfic

A Plea from the Past

Kiyoko sat alone in her study. It was the one place in the castle that no one else was allowed to enter, not even her fiancée Seiya. She was reading it again… Reading the letter that she’d found sealed in the ancient spell book her father, the late King Endymion, had entrusted her with before passing. She’d read it so many times over the last three months that Kiyoko had lost track. It’d been six months since she, Seiya, and their children had visited Earth. 

So much had happened on their trip to Earth. Kiyoko had been able to reconnect with the family she’d had to leave behind in order to protect Estara a little over ten years ago. Kiyoko had also been able to meet and help awaken the powers of her niece, Usa-chan, the daughter of her sister Queen Serenity and King Helios, though she never used royal titles with them in person. But possibly most importantly and most surprisingly, her beloved Seiya had asked for her hand in marriage. 

Since returning to Estara Taiki, one of the Sailor Starlights had worked in conjunction with Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury to improve their long range communication systems so that regular communication would be a reality. It made beginning wedding preparations so much simpler. But her wedding wasn’t what was on Kiyoko’s mind this afternoon. It was this letter…. It’d been written on a page of the text, by her father, and sealed with a spell that would only allow her to see or read it. And so she found herself reading it again:

My dearest Kiyoko,  
If you are reading this letter it means that I am gone and this book now belongs to you. You can’t imagine how it pains me to know I am not with you anymore. I love you and your sister very much. I hope your mother is well. I’ve always worried about leaving her, though I knew it would happen one day……  
But back to the matter at hand… On the page opposite this you will find a spell… A very powerful spell, one that was certainly beyond my abilities to perform…. But you may be able to successfully do this…. It is a spell that would resurrect the Shitenou…. The generals that served under me in ancient times, before they were corrupted by the dark kingdom. Their hearts and memories were cleansed before they died. And their spirits, along with their star seeds, have been trapped in the four stones that I kept since the 20th century…..  
I know there are some that would not agree with me, but I feel like they deserve another chance at the lives the dark kingdom stole so long ago. And since I am gone, they would serve you should you choose it. But regardless, they deserve life…. I hope you will consider this my Kiyo-chan. I have faith in your power and in both the crystal’s power to do this…. I love you…. Never forget that….

Love Always,  
Dad….  
King Endymion

In addition to reading this letter over and over again, Kiyoko had studied the spell relentlessly. It was VERY complex, even more so then the untethering spell she’d done that had allowed her to leave Earth’s solar system in the first place. And her father was right, it would take the power of both crystals. Kiyoko wanted to help these men that had served her father… these men that had been the loves of the inner Senshi’s lives…. But it was so risky. She didn’t dare bring it up to Seiya. She knew her beloved wouldn’t want her to take that kind of risk. But how could she not? Luckily she was able to bury any thoughts and information related to this topic in the few places in her mind Seiya could never reach. It troubled Kiyoko greatly to keep anything from Seiya, but she felt like she had no other choice.

She didn’t know how her sister would feel about this, but she didn’t feel it was something that could or should be discuss over the telecommunication system. This was something she had to see her in person about. So that meant a trip to Earth, however there was no way she could tell Seiya the truth of her visit and that also meant the two couldn’t go together. Unfortunately, Kiyoko was just as sure that Seiya would object to her going alone.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock at her door. It was Yaten, Kiyoko could sense it. She stood, closing the book, and went to the door. When she opened it she saw Yaten standing there, looking a bit uncertain about something. She smiled, though she was churning in her own thoughts, and said, “What can I do for you Yaten? Is there a problem?”

Again Yaten looked a bit uncomfortable and when she spoke Kiyoko understood why, “Minako is on the viewer and wishes to speak to you.” This was the nightmare part of having agreed to marry Seiya. Minako had become obsessed with her wedding, which was still eight months away. Although Kiyoko didn’t understand why Yaten hadn’t simply sent one of the castle staff to fetch her.

She nodded, “I see. I suppose I should go and speak with her. She won’t give up until I do.” Yaten agreed with her and the two of them set off to the room that had become Estara’s planetary surveillance and interstellar communications center. She sat down at the console that was dedicated to communication with Earth. On the screen she saw Minako, smiling and looking inpatient at the same time. “Hello Minako. How are you today?” Kiyoko began.

Minako perked up a bit, “I am good. I wanted to discuss something with you though. Well, two things actually. First, I am concerned that the colors you chose for the wedding are too dark… I mean black and maroon? I know white is in there too, but still.” She looked at Kiyoko like she should say something. It wasn’t the first time this had come up.

Kiyoko put on her best diplomatic smile, “Minako, we’ve been over this. Those are the colors that Seiya and I decided on. I am not going to change my mind. But no one who isn’t in the immediate wedding party will have to wear those colors. So it is nothing to stress over. Now, what is the second matter?” She was hoping to get away from this insistence Minako had that her colors should be brighter. Besides, there would be silver and gold laced among everything so it shouldn’t be such an issue. It certainly wasn’t for anyone else. 

Mianko didn’t quite seem satisfied with Kiyoko’s response, but she continued, “Second, you need to choose a maid of honor.” Of course this was her other concern, and the one the others actually shared. Kiyoko had refused to choose a maid of honor thus far…. Mostly because the person she wanted to be her maid of honor couldn’t stand her fiancée. 

Kiyoko exhaled, “I know Minako.” In that instant Kiyoko was stuck with an idea, a way to go to Earth without Seiya and without her being suspicious. She continued her response to Minako, “This has been such a difficult decision for me. I don’t think it’s one I can make here on Estara. Perhaps I should come there. Yes, I think that would be best. Would you let everyone know that I will be visiting soon?” Minako was overjoyed and more than happy to pass along the message. Kiyoko was able to end the conversation saying that she needed to make preparations here on Estara.

So now that Kiyoko had a reason to go to Earth, it was simply a matter of convincing Seiya to stay behind and hope that she would forgive her when all of this was over. Once the communication was terminated Yaten looked at Kiyoko, “So you will be going to Earth? Will you be taking Seiya and the children with you again?” 

Kiyoko just smiled at her, “No. I don’t think that’s necessary this time. I don’t intend to be gone long.” She stood and faced Yaten, her expression serene.

Yaten nodded, “I understand Queen Kiyoko. But I am not sure Seiya will.” Yaten and Taiki knew their comrade well. The two of them walked together down the hall. “Don’t forget you have a council meeting shortly. You should probably talk to Seiya first so that you can announce your trip to them as soon as possible.” Yaten was so wise. Kiyoko nodded and they parted ways, Kiyoko letting her magic lead her to her beloved fiancée.


	2. First Light

First Light

Kiyoko found Seiya in the castle’s combat practice studio. Even though there’d been a decade of peace, they all knew that they always needed to be prepared. If Kiyoko didn’t have a council meeting soon she would’ve been happy to spar with her fiancée. It was always fun. As soon as she entered Seiya turned and ran to her. She grabbed her and kissed her deeply. It amazed Kiyoko how much Seiya loved her.

When they finally broke the kiss Kiyoko smiled and spoke, “I love you too Seiya. But I have to talk to you about something and I don’t have much time before my council meeting.” She caressed Seiya’s cheek, wishing that there were more time, “I spoke to Minako again.” She began.

Seiya let out an exasperated sigh, “Again? She is more worried about our wedding than we are! It wasn’t about the colors again, was it?” Seiya rolled her eyes.

Kiyoko giggled, “That wasn’t the only thing. She asked about my maid of honor again.” Her face turned somber at the thought again. She knew who she wanted it to be. But she didn’t think she’d agree in a million years.

Seiya picked up on her beloved’s thoughts and cupped her face, “If she loves you as much as I think she does she will come around. She’ll be there when you need her.” Kiyoko nodded and Seiya kissed her cheek.

Kiyoko smiled a tiny smile, “Well, I was actually thinking about that. I think it’s been long enough that I need to deal with it. You have your side all worked out, so I need to get mine in order.” For Seiya it had been simple. They both agreed that they didn’t want a large wedding party and if they weren’t firm on that she’d have all of the inner Senshi trying to be bridesmaids at the very least. And since Seiya did not want to choose between Taiki and Yaten, she’d asked Usagi. She’d happily agreed. Kiyoko continued, “And I don’t think I can do it from here. I think I have to go back to Earth and speak to her face to face.” This wasn’t untrue.

Seiya nodded, “I think you’re right. When do we leave?” This was where things could become difficult. When Kiyoko didn’t answer right away Seiya got worried, “What is it my love?”

With a deep breath Kiyoko responded, “I don’t think WE do. I think this would be better if I went on my own. Besides, I think you should stay here with the children.” She hoped Seiya would concede.

“There’s no way you’re making that trip alone. Taiki and Yaten can look after the children. You going alone is out of the question!” Seiya had set into her determined mode. This could get messy if Kiyoko didn’t tread carefully.

Kiyoko kept her face serene as she did when she spoke to Yaten, “It would be better if one of us were here with our children. You know what a handful Ruka can be. If you insist I have an escort then allow Yaten to accompany me. You should be here. If there is trouble the council will come to you as my fiancée. Please.”

Seiya hated the idea of being dragged into politics and Kiyoko knew that. But Seiya knew that she was right. Sometimes it was infuriating how logical her fiancée was. And she was right about the children as well. Finally she nodded, “Fine, my Queen, I concede. But Yaten is most definitely coming with you!” She kissed Kiyoko again, this time it was a mixture of that infuriation and love.

When they broke Kiyoko stroked her beloved’s hair, “I appreciate when you see logic my dear Starfighter.” She kissed Seiya’s cheek and pulled back, “Now I have a council meeting to attend. A ship won’t be necessary. I only plan on taking a small satchel as I still have many things on Earth and knowing Yaten, she’ll travel light as well. Will you speak to her while I meet with the council? She knows I am going, but not that she is.” With that she slipped away as quickly as she could before Seiya could say anything else.

The council meeting went about as Kiyoko had expected. The members were very disturbed by the suddenness of Kiyoko’s announcement. But she’d been able to calm them and get their consent, not that she needed it, it merely made them feel better. Her mother said that she was as diplomatic as her father. Kiyoko hoped this would help her in her journey ahead. When she left the council chamber Kiyoko found Yaten waiting for her.

It didn’t appear that Yaten was angry. Kiyoko attempted to get a read on her and was relieved to know that she really wasn’t angry, though she was annoyed. Kiyoko put her hands up, “I am sorry I didn’t tell you I was going to suggest you as my escort. It wasn’t exactly planned. But you were right that Seiya wouldn’t let me go alone.”

Yaten nodded, “I know you’re Highness. And I understand her feelings. So when would you like to leave?” Kiyoko was happy that Yaten was such a dedicated Senshi. They were family, but she had such as strong sense of duty it allowed what needed to be done to go more smoothly.

Smiling, Kiyoko replied, “At first light tomorrow. I want to spend what remains of the evening with Seiya and the children.” They worked out the details quickly and agreed to meet at the front gates of the castle at first light. 

When Kiyoko arrived at dinner Seiya, Ruka, and Endo were waiting for her. She could sense from across the room that Ruka and Endo were disappointed. Obviously Seiya’d told them of the trip she was planning. She took a deep breath and came to sit down at the table. She smiled, “Good evening Endo, Ruka. How was school today?”

Endo started to say something, but Ruka cut him off, “Why can’t we go with you mamma?” She slammed her hands on the table in frustration.

It was Seiya who responded, “Ruka! Mind your manners. I know you’re disappointed, but your mother has made her decision. We must respect that.” It was nice to have Seiya’s support even if she wasn’t happy about staying behind either.

Kiyoko looked at her children tenderly, “I know that you’re both unhappy that you’re not going with me. I am truly sorry. But I think that it’s best for this trip. Do not worry. At the very least, you’ll see most everyone in eight months for the wedding, possibly sooner if Minako has her way.”

Ruka still looked unhappy, but Endo looked at his mother and said, “I understand mamma. We’ll be fine.” He looked at his sister in that way that seemed to sooth her anger, at least somewhat.

“Thank you Endo. Now let’s enjoy this evening together. Yaten and I leave at first light tomorrow,” She took Seiya’s hand, hoping to convey that love and appreciation she felt. By the look on her face, it appeared that Kiyoko had succeeded. The four of them spent time together that evening reading Endo and Ruka’s favorite stories and when it was time for bed both Kiyoko and Seiya sang to them the way they had when the family had visited Earth.

Once the children were in bed Kiyoko and Seiya retired to their own chambers. As soon as the door closed Seiya was on Kiyoko with such passion it made her dizzy. The way that Seiya leaned her body into Kiyoko’s and kissed her so intensely. Kiyoko returned that intensity and soon they were wrapped around one another leaning against their door. Seiya began kissing a trail down Kiyoko’s neck and she let out a small moan, leaning her head back.

Seiya moved onto her shoulder, beginning to pull the gown that Kiyoko wore down her shoulders. Kiyoko responded by pulling her up by her chin and crushing her lips against Seiya’s, unbuttoning her shirt with the greatest of ease. With a laugh Seiya pulled back from the kiss, “My Queen has come quite a long way from that cabin in the mountains.”

Kiyoko laughed too, “I’ve had an excellent partner to grow with. I cannot wait to call you my wife.” With that she slipped the shirt off of Seiya completely and began her own trail of kisses down Seiya’s neck to her chest. The fire that movement ignited within both of them could not be extinguished. Seiya was not as graceful as her fiancée and soon that beautiful gown was ripped and laying on the floor. Somewhere amidst their passion the two of them managed to find their way to the bed and did not sleep at all that night. There was a hunger inside of both of them that lasted throughout the night.

Not long before first light they took a lingering bath and Kiyoko readied for her journey. Her only real necessity was the spell book, which she’d brought to their chambers before dinner. But she knew that she had to pack a few other things to keep Seiya from asking questions. So she packed a couple of her favorite works of fiction along with a few other inconsequential items. At first light she kissed her children goodbye as they slept and made her way to the castle gates arm in arm with Seiya. Yaten waited and with a kiss and a promise to contact Seiya once they’d arrived, the two of them were off in a flash of light. Kiyoko’s heart was filled with a blend guilt and hope. So much was riding on this trip…. There was no room for failure.


	3. Reservations

Reservations

The trip to Earth took about two days with the power of the golden crystal, though it didn’t seem nearly that long to Kiyoko and Yaten. When they arrived on the landing pad at the palace in Crystal Tokyo they were greeted by Queen Serenity and the Queen Mother, Usagi. Yaten bowed to both of them and Kiyoko hugged her mother first, “Hello mom. I’ve missed you.” She then turned and hugged her sister, “Hello Serenity. I’ve missed you too. Thank you for meeting us, both of you.”

Serenity smiled at her sister, “I’m happy to meet you and that you’re here. It just makes me sad that I won’t be able to be at the wedding. It could solve this maid of honor issue at once.” Kiyoko felt guilty that her sister couldn’t be at her wedding. But everyone had agreed that it was important for it to take place on Estara. 

Her mother interjected, “I agree Serenity, but they’ll be here for their honeymoon so that is something.” Usagi was correct, it was the compromise that had been made in order to have the wedding on Estara and not have Serenity’s feelings hurt. It’d also show the people of Earth Kiyoko hadn’t forgotten them.

Yaten cleared her throat, “Perhaps we should get settled before the others bombard you my Queen.” The three others laughed, both at Yaten’s blunt statement and at the fact she was probably correct. Kiyoko was honestly surprised Minako wasn’t out here, waiting to pounce.

They all agreed and Serenity and Usagi accompanied the two of them to their chambers. Kiyoko would stay in her chambers and Yaten would stay in the chambers across the hall, where Endo and Ruka had stayed before. This would keep her close to Kiyoko and give Kiyoko her privacy. She was glad her family still knew her and her preferences, especially this trip.

After a few hours rest, Kiyoko knew she needed to contact Seiya. She walked to the surveillance/communication room and found Setsuna waiting for her. Setsuna had knowing look on her face. She looked at Kiyoko and said, “Welcome back Kiyoko. I think we should have a chat.”

Kiyoko smiled that serene smile she’d used so much recently, “Thank you Setsuna, and I would love to chat with you. But first I must contact Seiya and let her know that we made it here. I promised her.” Setsuna nodded and agreed to wait for Kiyoko to speak with Seiya, but she didn’t leave the room. Kiyoko knew this was a bad sign. Kiyoko sat down at the viewing console and attempted to make contact with Estara. It didn’t take long to see her beloved on the screen. Kiyoko wondered if Seiya had spent the last two days sitting in that room, waiting for her, “Hello my love. It’s good to see your face.”

Seiya was nearly beaming to see her beloved, “It’s wonderful to see you to Kiyoko. I miss you. I’m glad you and Yaten arrived safely.” 

Kiyoko smiled at Seiya, “Yes, we arrived safely a few hours ago. I am sorry I didn’t contact you sooner. I really needed a little rest. How are things there?”

“Everything is fine my love. Ruka has decided that her walls need to be covered in vines, but if that is the worst of it I won’t fight her. As much as I don’t want to I am going to let you get off of here so that you can take care of business and get yourself back home. I love you.” With that Kiyoko told Seiya to give the children her love and they ended the transmission. She actually wished the conversation had lasted longer so that she could avoid Setsuna.

Gathering her courage, Kiyoko stood and faced Setsuna. The look that Setsuna wore was nearly as frightening as some of the looks Haruka wore. She waited, refusing to be the first to speak. Finally, Setsuna broke the silence, “So… You’re here to choose a maid of honor?”

It was so like Setsuna to begin this way. Kiyoko smiled at her, “Yes, as I told Minako it’s been difficult to decide.” She knew that Setsuna wouldn’t believe her, she was Setsuna. But that was what she’d told Minako.

Setsuna shook her head, “Oh Kiyoko, we both know that you’ve already chosen your maid of honor. You’re just afraid to ask her.” Her face took on an even more serious expression and she took a step closer to Kiyoko, “We both also know that it not the main reason you’re here. What you are planning to do is VERY dangerous.”

Kiyoko met Setsuna’s eyes, knowing she had to stand her ground, “I understand your concern. I also understand you won’t interfere. You cannot do so as the Guardian of Time. And no, I am not so naïve that I think you’ll be the only one to have a problem with this. Now if you’ll excuse me Sailor Pluto, I need to see my sister.” With that she turned and left the room, knowing that while she was right, she’d also probably just hurt Setsuna’s feelings. Standing by what she believed in was never easy and always painful somehow.

Kiyoko made her way to Serenity, she could sense that she was in the courtyard with Usa-chan and Sailor Mercury. That was not ideal, but Kiyoko went anyway. When she arrived in the courtyard Usa-chan was working on her mathematics studies with Ami. Serenity sat nearby, watching the two of them. She smiled when Kiyoko approached her and gestured for her sister to sit down on the bench next to her. Kiyoko did so, trying to keep a smile on her face as well. Serenity seemed to pick up her sister’s deeper anxiety, “What’s wrong Kiyoko?”

Kiyoko laughed a small laugh, “You know me well my dear sister. I have a lot on my mind. There’s simply so much to be done.” She placed her hand on Serenity’s and smiled.

Serenity took her other hand and clasped Kiyoko’s, “I remember how complicated wedding planning can be. I think Minako’s feelings were a bit hurt when I asked Setsuna to help me, and when I chose Hotaru as my maid of honor.” She sighed, “Though she shouldn’t have been surprised. I love her to death, but her ideas are a little over the top for me, which means that they are likely VERY over the top for you.”

Kiyoko nodded, feeling like she needed to discuss things right away, but not in front of Usa-chan and Ami. So she gathered her courage, “Would you like to take a walk with me Serenity?” She hoped her sister would agree.

Luckily Serenity smiled, “Of course I will.” She looked over at Usa-chan and Ami, “We’ll be back shortly. But if you two finish her lessons, feel free to take her back to Kea.” Kea was Usa-chan’s nanny, though she spent a great deal of her time with the Senshi as Serenity and Kiyoko had as children. Serenity and Kiyoko both felt it was important to have another set of hands. They didn’t want their children lonely or to interfere with the other duties of the Senshi.

Kiyoko wasn’t sure how to begin as the two of them walked. Serenity actually spoke first, “Are you trying to figure out how to ask Haruka? I think Minako is the only one who hasn’t realized why you haven’t chosen a maid of honor.” She smiled at Kiyoko encouragingly. 

This wasn’t untrue, but it wasn’t what she’d set out to discuss with her sister either. But Kiyoko nodded, “That’s part of it. I’ve hardly spoken to her in the last six months, and every time I do she still seems upset about the whole thing. I can’t imagine her agreeing to stand beside me as I commit to Seiya for eternity.” She saw sympathy in her sister, but continued before Serenity could speak, “There’s something else I wanted to speak to you about however.”

Serenity arched an eyebrow, “Really? What is it Kiyoko? You seem so distressed.” She looked patiently at her sister. The two of them had certainly grown into their place as royalty. It made Kiyoko smile momentarily.

Kiyoko took a deep breath, “I found a letter from our father in the spell book I took back to Estara. He asked me, no both of us, to do something. But it’s not a simple task. He asked us to help those who were robbed of their lives by the Dark Kingdom.” Serenity did not say anything, she simply gasped and stared at Kiyoko, speechless.


	4. Helios

Helios

Before Serenity could respond she and Kiyoko were joined by an unwanted, but not unexpected presence. Minako came skipping up to them and hugged Kiyoko tightly, “Kiyo-chan! I’ve been waiting for you! We have so much to do!” As she released Kiyoko she looked between the two sisters and was confused, “Am I interrupting something?”

Serenity didn’t say anything. Kiyoko wondered if she were still speechless or simply refusing. Nonetheless, it left Kiyoko no choice but to answer Minako, “We were discussing the wedding, mostly.” Her sister shot her a look at that, but didn’t contradict her. Minako’s eyes lit up and Kiyoko had to do something, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you and I will have plenty of time. But could Serenity and I have some time please?” She tried to look as sweet as she could.

Minako appeared a bit disappointed, but simply said, “Of course. You’re right. I will see you soon. Excuse me.” Her gate as she retreated was much sadder than the skip she’d approached them with, but Kiyoko had to hear Serenity’s response.

As soon as Minako was out of earshot Serenity looked at Kiyoko very seriously, “What are you talking about Kiyoko? This is about the Shitenou, isn’t it! What on Earth can we do for them? They were lost in the 20th century and never reincarnated.”

Kiyoko was a little taken back by her sister’s words. She pushed forward regardless, “Yes, it is about the Shitenou. Yes, they were lost in the 20th century. But father believed we could help them. There is a spell that could resurrect them. The stones on his sarcophagus hold their star seeds, at least according to his letter.”

Watching further shock show on Serenity’s face was difficult for Kiyoko. She knew that their father had shared more with her from this realm of magic than he’d shared with Chibi-Usa, Serenity. It took a moment to gather herself, but Serenity did respond, “So, what exactly are you asking of me Kiyoko? This sort of magic is your realm, not mine.”

This was where things could go south as Kiyoko appealed to her sister, the overprotective leader of Earth. She exhaled deeply, “According to father’s letter and the spell itself it requires the power of both the golden and silver crystals.”

Serenity turned away from her sister and began pacing a small path, thinking. After about five minutes of this she finally looked Kiyoko in the eye, “This is bigger than you and I. We will have to speak with the others. I do not wish to endanger either of our worlds, but neither do I wish to leave those poor souls trapped forever. First we will discuss it with Helios. What did Seiya say?”

This is where things would get dicey, Kiyoko turned her eyes to the ground, “Well, I didn’t discuss it with Seiya. I knew she’d object, so I decided to come straight to you.” She chewed on her lip and hoped her sister would understand.

Serenity replied, “Of course you didn’t tell her…. You always try to take the most difficult things on without consulting the people they affect most until the very last minute!” She stopped and took a deep breath, “We’ll present it to Helios and the Senshi. But even if they all agree to it, I will NOT do it until you’ve spoken to Seiya. She has the right to know.” Kiyoko nodded, not sure if she could really tell Seiya. And so the two of them went to see Helios, who was in the Temple of the Silver Millennium, unsurprisingly. 

Serenity and Kiyoko had walked to the temple in silence. Kiyoko was tempted to peek into her sister’s mind, but didn’t. That wouldn’t help her cause. When they entered they found Helios tending the roses that hung from the ceiling. Kiyoko found this odd, since usually Makoto tended them. She called it her duty, just as much as anything else. Helios smiled when he saw the two Queens enter, but his expression changed when he took the two of them in.

Helios bowed to them and inquired, “What is going on ladies? You both look very serious.” He approached them and put one arm around Serenity. It made Kiyoko feel very alone for a moment.

Serenity looked at her sister, obviously expecting her to explain this risky idea to Helios. So Kiyoko took a deep breath, “When I went back to Estara I discovered that our father had sealed a letter in one of its pages. This letter requests that Serenity and I work together to resurrect the Shitenou. According to the letter, their star seeds are sealed in the stones that are encrusted in the top of his sarcophagus.”

Helios stood silently for a few minutes and then looked Kiyoko in the eye, “The energy required for such a spell would be enormous.” He squeezed Serenity just hair tighter.

Kiyoko nodded, “That is correct my dear brother. It would require the power of both the silver and golden crystals, and even then it would be risky.” She looked at both of them, trying not to make them feel guilty, but express how strongly she believed in this at the same time.

Serenity remained silent and Kiyoko wasn’t sure what to make of this. Helios seemed lost in thought and didn’t see anything for a long time either. At last he spoke, “I want to help them. I remember them from the original Silver Millennium. However, I am not sure I am comfortable with the risks. We should convene the Senshi and ask them for their thoughts. This is a very big decision and should include them.” Kiyoko nodded in agreement, knowing that Serenity and Helios were right about that, even if she had already decided within her heart.

However, Serenity looked at Kiyoko and was fuming, “So…. Aren’t you leaving something out Kiyoko? Why don’t you tell my beloved husband what your fiancée said about all of this?” Kiyoko looked guilty and turned her eyes to the floor.

“You haven’t told her, have you?” Helios exhaled, “Of course you haven’t. Some things never change. But your life has changed Kiyoko. You have a partner, two children, and an entire planet to consider when making decisions.” His voice was firm, but his eyes were sympathetic. He knew how private Kiyoko had always been. This was like the untethering all over again. She had refused to even discuss the matter with Serenity, despite knowing it was possible, until she was forced to by circumstances.

Kiyoko tried to keep her composure, but one tear managed to escape, “I know Helios. Trust me, I feel the weight of it each day. But you know me, when I believe in something I do so with my whole heart. It’s simply not in me to do otherwise.”

Helios nodded, still hugging Serenity, “That’s true. Serenity my love, let’s begin with the Senshi. But ultimately it is the two of you who must decide. I cannot speak for Seiya, but I will stand by whatever decision you make.”

Serenity sighed, “Sometimes your diplomacy infuriates me my love. But you are correct. We will have to discuss this with all of the Senshi. I will have word sent for them to meet us in the temple courtyard. It’s only fitting we discuss something like this there.” With that statement she left, not saying a word to Kiyoko.

Once the temple doors closed Kiyoko could no longer hold her regal poise. She dropped to her knees and cried like she hadn’t cried in such a long time. Helios bent down and hugged her to him, feeling sympathy for his strong-willed and compassionate sister-in-law. He whispered, “She is only angry because she loves you.” Kiyoko didn’t say anything and the two of them sat there on the floor until Kiyoko could contain herself again. She thanked Helios and returned to her quarters to prepare for what would be one of the most difficult conversations she’d ever had. It felt like she’d gone back ten years and was preparing to propose the untethering of the golden crystal all over.


	5. Burden and Trust

Burden and Trust

A bit later Yaten showed up at the door of Kiyoko’s chambers. She allowed her escort in and offered her a seat. Yaten refused it. She was obviously upset. Evenly she spoke, “What is going on Kiyoko? I understand that all of the planet’s Senshi are gathering soon, but no one seems to know why.” Yaten stood there, expectantly.

With resignation Kiyoko replied, “They’re gathering to discuss something that I have proposed to my sister. Something I didn’t tell Seiya or anyone else about except Serenity…. Well, and Helios at her behest.” She could sense the anxiety and anger in Yaten and continued, “I should have discussed this with you, with her, with all of you. But I was afraid you’d all try to stop from even coming to Earth.”

Yaten cut her off, “If that’s the case then you’re right, you should have told us, Seiya in particular. Anything so monumental that it requires the assembly of every Senshi on Earth should’ve have included your own people from the beginning…. Or was I wrong, are we not your people after all?”

Her words were like daggers, of course the people of Estara were Kiyoko’s people now. She really had been selfish here. How could she make this right? She looked at Yaten, “You weren’t wrong. The people of Estara are my people. It is my home. You are my family. I am sorry that I have acted so selfishly. But please join this meeting of the Senshi, be the voice of the Starlights.”

Yaten’s expression soften, but only a little, “Thank you. I intend to. But what about Seiya? When are you planning on discussing this with her?” She uncrossed her arms, but her expression still wore anxiety.

Kiyoko swallowed, it seemed that everyone was of the same opinion, making her feel worse. She chewed her lip and then responded to Yaten’s question, “It may still be selfish, but I intend to wait until after this meeting. If what I am proposing is squashed, there’s no point in worrying her.” Yaten looked like she was about to speak, probably to lecture her some more, but Kiyoko cut her off, taking her hand, “I need you to trust me Yaten, I hope over the last ten years I have earned that much. Now if you’ll excuse me I would like to take a bath before meeting with everyone.” Yaten looked thoughtful as she left Kiyoko’s chambers. That was something.  
As Kiyoko sat in the bath tub her mind wondered. She thought again of the letter her father left her. It brought her to a conversation she’d had with him when she was younger.

*Evocation*

Kiyoko and her father sat in the castle’s library, pouring through old texts as they often did. Endymion looked up at his daughter and smiled, “My daughter, scholar of Crystal Tokyo. Someday you will do so many amazing things with the power you have.” 

I wasn’t the first time her father had said something like that. It always made Kiyoko blush, “Oh dad, I think you’re biased.” She started to go back to the book she was reading.

However, Endymion addressed her again, his voice soft as a whisper, “I’m serious Kiyo-chan. You and your sister will someday inherit this world. We both know that she will be Queen here because she is the eldest. But the things that await you are just as amazing. You’re such a unique lady and your future reflects that.” He put his hand on Kiyoko’s. This made them both smile. Endymion spoke one more time, “But you have to trust those around you. You do not need to carry every burden by yourself.” Kiyoko nodded and they both went back to their reading.

*Evocation*

Sitting there, Kiyoko felt terrible. She’d always done exactly what her father had said not to…. She’d tried to carry all of her burdens alone. With a sadness hanging over her she finished bathing and dressing. Just as she put her tiara onto her head there was another knock at the door, it was Setsuna.

Kiyoko called her in, not sure why she was there. But based on their earlier conversation she feared it would only hurt more. Setsuna looked at Kiyoko and stepped forward, not to put salt into her wounds, but to hug her. She spoke in a soothing voice, “You can’t go and make your case looking so sad. Where is the fierce and passionate Priestess and Queen? That is who you must be tonight.”

Her words surprised Kiyoko. She knew Setsuna didn’t support what she wanted to do, yet she was here comforting Kiyoko. She replied in a small voice, “I was remembering a conversation with my father. He’d warned me not to try and carry my burdens alone…. Yet that is what I always do.”

Setsuna smoothed her hair and replied, “You’ve been trained to be a strong Priestess. And you’ve always been closer to those of us form the outer solar system. We’ve probably not set the best examples there. We’ve always taken on our burdens ourselves, and none of us are good at asking for help.” 

She was right, but it was still something Kiyoko didn’t like about herself. She should trust her family, especially her beloved Seiya. Still, she feared how her fiancée would react. Setsuna pulled back and helped Kiyoko wipe away the tears from her eyes. Just then Yaten entered and told the two of them that everyone else was waiting for them. It was time to face her family, most of it, and propose something that could kill both daughters of the Silver Millennium. Kiyoko chuckled at her thoughts ironically and the three of them proceeded to the courtyard of the temple.

When they arrived Kiyoko saw that indeed everyone was gathered. Looking to her left she saw the Inner Senshi, to the right she saw the Outers with the exception of Pluto, at the Fountain she saw her sister, Helios, her mother, and on each side of them were two of the Asteroids. Pluto squeezed Kiyoko’s hand and went to stand with the other Outer Senshi. Yaten followed closely, flanking Kiyoko on the left.   
Kiyoko walked to where her mother and sister were, looking straight ahead. She had to be fierce and passionate as Setsuna had said. When she reached them she bowed to the royal couple and her mother, who looked as serene as always. Kiyoko wondered if she would still look that way when this was done. Serenity nodded to her and motioned toward the others. So again, Kiyoko was on her own to present this information.

She took a deep breath and walked to where she could get a good view of everyone in attendance. Kiyoko began, “Thank you all for gathering here. I know that you have many duties to attend to. I have made a request of my sister on behalf of our late father that we feel is important to share with you.” There were many gasps and Kiyoko saw her mother’s face change from serene to confused, “Please allow me to present this without interruption and I promise everyone will have the opportunity to respond.” 

The glances that the Senshi were exchanging told Kiyoko that they were starting to worry, unfortunately it wasn’t without cause. Nonetheless, she continued, “When I went back to Estara six months ago I took the ancient spell book that my father bequeathed me before he died. Inside I found a sealed letter and a spell. The letter was from my father and it requested that we attempt to resurrect the Shitenou that once served him. According to the letter, their star seeds are trapped within the stones encrusted on his sarcophagus.” She paused to take everyone in, the Inner Senshi all looked at her intently. The outers were already showing opposition. And Kiyoko couldn’t get much of a read from the Asteroids as usual. So she pushed on, “However, the spell is VERY complex, more complex than the untethering spell. It also requires a massive amount of energy, in other words both of the crystals. It’s risky, which is the truth. But it was our father’s wish and he had faith in us. In addition, it is my belief as well that these souls deserve better than being trapped for eternity.”

The whirl of conversation was immediate, but no one was speaking to Kiyoko or Serenity. And Usagi sat there, clearly feeling a mixture of fear and pride. That much Kiyoko understood. Finally her sister rose and addressed everyone, “Excuse me! We will not get anywhere like this. Please take turns and do not speak over one another.” Her face was hard, but she was Queen here.

Everyone began looking at each other, waiting for someone to speak. Not shockingly, the first to voice an opinion was Haruka. She bowed to Serenity and then looked at Kiyoko, “You’ll have to excuse me you’re Highness, but that is insane. How the hell can you consider risking both of the crystals and your lives to do this?”

This was what Kiyoko’d expected, especially from Haruka. She looked at her and replied, “To begin with, speak to me appropriately. Secondly, I can consider it Sailor Uranus because it was my father’s wish. More importantly I can’t ignore it because we are talking about lives of good men that will never have another chance at living without us.”

Haruka stiffened, seeming almost wounded, but spoke anyway, “It is our duty to look out for the greater good and the needs of Earth… and Estara… and both far outweigh the lives of four men, no matter who they are or were. This shouldn’t even be up for discussion!” The other Outer Senshi nodded. They agreed, of course Kiyoko knew Setsuna was against it already.

Surprisingly Rei, Sailor Mars, stood up. Kiyoko was certain the first Inner Senshi to speak would be Minako. Rei bowed to Serenity as well and then she also fixed her gaze on Kiyoko, “Queen Kiyoko… I appreciate what you want to do. But I have to agree with Haruka. It’s not worth the risk.”

Kiyoko was taken aback momentarily, but she responded, “I thought that you would be on my side here. These are men that you loved. And none of you has found true love since.” She looked at Rei and was shocked to see her becoming angry.

Rei clenched her fists and huffed, “That may be true. But our love lives aren’t worth the risk! I miss Jadeite every day. However, I would never risk either of you to have him back! We are Senshi, we serve! That is all there is to it.”

Serenity’s face hadn’t changed, she looked at Yaten and spoke, “Yaten, Sailor Starhealer, what does the representative of Estara say to all of this?”

Yaten looked a bit stunned to have been addressed by Earth’s queen, but she bowed and replied, “Your Majesty, thank you for the opportunity to speak. I believe this is very risky. Perhaps too risky. But in the time I have come to know Queen Kiyoko I have learned to have faith in her. I am not sure that others on Estara would agree with me. However, I have seen her fight for the lives of complete strangers. I’ve seen her work to rebuild an entire world. I am not even certain there is a limit to what she is capable of. And you appear to be as competent and wise as your mother, so I choose to trust in your power as well.”

There was complete silence for a moment. Everyone was speechless. Astoundingly, the person who broke the silence was Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon or the Queen Mother of Earth. She stood, “Thank you, my wise daughters for sharing such a momentous thing with all of us. But this will not be decided tonight. It’s very risky. It’s also a good cause. We all need to take a breath and think this over. Is there a time limit on the completing the spell?” She looked at Kiyoko. 

Kiyoko stammered slightly, but responded, “No mother, there is not. But…” Her mother cut her off with a wave of the hand, it was so formal, and so unlike her as of late.

She nodded, “Good. Then we all have time to think. We will reconvene on this in three days. You should all return to your duties.” The Senshi started to disburse. Usagi walked closer to Kiyoko, “And you Kiyoko, I will speak to you in your chambers right now!”


	6. So Foolish... So Brave...

So Foolish… So Brave…

The look on her mother’s face had Kiyoko frightened, as did the feelings she could sense from her, it was like a storm of emotion. It was not what she was used to from her. Though, despite the many times Kiyoko joked about fearing the wrath of the great Sailor Moon she did know her mother was not one to be trifled with. Her father had always told her so.

Usagi didn’t say another word, but she left no question that Kiyoko would follow her as she walked back into the castle and towards Kiyoko’s chambers. Yaten quietly trailed the two of them, seeming uncertain how to proceed. When they reached Kiyoko’s chamber doors, Usagi turned and look at Yaten, “Thank you Starhealer. You may go. Now.” Yaten glanced at Kiyoko, who nodded, and she politely excused herself and went into the chambers she was staying in. Usagi turned her gaze on her daughter, “After you, Kiyoko.” Kiyoko swallowed as she opened the door.

Once the door closed behind Usagi she whirled around to face Kiyoko. The anger in her eyes was painful, “How could you just blindside me like that! You should’ve talked to me first! I am your mother! Your father made this request, but you didn’t tell me! With the number of times we’ve spoken over the last six months YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!!!” 

Kiyoko was at a loss. Her father had warned her of her mother’s fit, not that she’d had them in a very long time. But he’d shown her mental images of a few and Kiyoko thought she would never see one firsthand, yet here she was standing in front of her very angry mother. Kiyoko put her hands up, “I’m sorry mother. I am so very sorry. But I felt like this was something that had to be discussed in person.”

Usagi cut her off, “So you couldn’t have discussed it with me BEFORE revealing it to everyone else! You discussed it with Chibi-Usa! You discussed it with Helios! But you couldn’t be bothered to come and see me about it, YOUR MOTHER!” Tears started streaming down her mother’s face.

Kiyoko sighed. She had screwed this whole thing up so badly. This wasn’t how she’d wanted any of this to go. She’d kept this from her mother, from Seiya, from everyone… Kiyoko had not heeded the lessons of her father and had carried this burden alone. She knew better, yet she still did it. Tentatively she stepped forward and hugged her mother. Kiyoko had been just a bit taller than her most of her life, but not as tall as Haruka or Setsuna. She tried to apologize again, “You’re right mamma. I should’ve trusted you. I tried to carry this burden alone, but I shouldn’t have. I’ve made a mess here when all I wanted to do was honor father’s wishes and help those poor men.”

There were still feelings of anger in Usagi, but Kiyoko could feel them soften a little. She spoke through her tears, “Yes, you should’ve trusted me. You can trust me. You trusted Endymion, which was always obvious. But you’ve never trusted me that way. You love me, you need me, but in the end you only trust yourself now that he’s gone.”

What could Kiyoko say? Deep down she knew that her mother was right. She chewed on her lip and looked down at her mother, “I know… I’m sorry….” Tears began streaming down Kiyoko’s face as well.

Her mother took out a handkerchief and attempted to wipe Kiyoko’s tears, paying no mind to her own. She was still angry, but it was so difficult to watch her child in pain. She sniffled herself and said, “I know Kiyo-chan… I know you’re sorry. But this has to stop. You have to stop trying to do everything own your own. That’s no way to live, and no way to build a marriage.”

Kiyoko knew her mother meant well, but her words only made Kiyoko feel worse. She pulled away and turned, looking at the floor, “I know that. Everyone keeps lecturing me about not telling Seiya. I know I should have. But she… She….” Kiyoko couldn’t think of how to end the sentence.

Her mother spoke softly, “But she would’ve objected, trying to protect you.” She put her hand on Kiyoko’s shoulder, “It is part of her job, both as a Senshi and as your partner in life. You have to protect each other.”

Kiyoko nodded, though she didn’t turn around, “Exactly…. That is part of why I didn’t tell her. I wanted to protect her from this burden.” Her shoulders slumped under the weight of her heart.

Usagi stepped around so that she were facing Kiyoko again, “Trying to protect her will only hurt her. She will feel the same betrayal I did at the fountain.” Her mother had stopped crying and was looking pleadingly into Kiyoko’s eyes.

Kiyoko couldn’t stop her tears, but she nodded, “You’re right mamma. And I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I will contact Seiya in the morning. Will you stay with me tonight?” 

Usagi seemed to debate a moment, Kiyoko could still feel her anger. But eventually she responded, “Yes, under one condition…. I want to you to read me the letter your father left and explain this spell to me.” Kiyoko nodded and they went and sat at the table the book lay on.

Kiyoko reread the letter her father had left her, taking her mother’s hand so that she could see it through Kiyoko’s mind. By the end tears had starting escaping from Usagi’s eyes again. This time it was Kiyoko who’d handed her the handkerchief. Having read it so many times, Kiyoko had already had her fair share of tears over it. At last Usagi spoke, “It’s so like him to do this…. He was always willing to sacrifice everything for what he believed in, and he knew you would too.”

With the tiniest of smiles Kiyoko replied, “It’s a lesson I learned from you both actually. A lesson I am proud to have learned.” She turned her attention to the spell and began explain how it would work, how it would use the energy of the crystals to extract the star seeds from the stones and resurrect the Shitenou. The amount of power needed was due to the way that they’d died and how tightly their star seeds were bound to those stones. That is why Endymion had been able to channel their spirits for guidance over the millennia.

Usagi sighed, “I think I understand it now, but I just don’t know about all of this Kiyoko.” She gave her daughter a weak smile that just didn’t fit bright and cheerful Usagi.

With a yawn Kiyoko looked at her mother, “It’s a lot. But it’s the right thing to do. I can feel it in my bones mother.” A second yawn escaped her, mental exhaustion from the day setting in.

Usagi stood, “I think we should call it a night. Let’s get ready for bed.” And just like when Kiyoko was a child her mother came over and let down her hair, brushing it out. It’d been so long since she’d done it. Kiyoko realized why Ruka let her grandmother do her hair because of how relaxing it was for her. She scarcely made it to the bed before falling asleep. Usagi took down her own hair and laid down next to her daughter whispering, “My sweet Kiyo-chan… so foolish…. So brave…”

When sunlight streamed into her windows Kiyoko found herself alone in her bed, with a note from her mother saying that she’d promised to take Usa-chan to see the sunrise on the meadow where the sun and moon meet and would speak with her soon. A little disappointed Kiyoko got up and dressed. She’d decided to wear a dress given to her by Hotaru. It was a deep purple and simple yet elegant. It had spaghetti straps and a tight waist, but it went to the mid-calf. The materials was light and flowed nicely. With it she wore her favorite black heels with ties that reminded Kiyoko of ballet slippers. She wore her sun choker and her tiara. Something told her she needed to dress well today. 

She was about to leave her chambers and attempt to contact Seiya, knowing it was the right thing when she heard a knock at her door. Astonishingly Kiyoko felt the presence of Haruka standing just outside of her door.


	7. Duty First

Duty First

Kiyoko just stood there for a moment, so caught off guard was she. But she shook her head and regained herself, “Please come in Sailor Uranus.” She wasn’t sure she should be so formal, but after last night she was ready for a fight. Kiyoko put a look of stone on her face. She couldn’t let Haruka make her feel guilty too, she had enough of that on her own. She had to stand by what she believed in, no matter what. Kiyoko had to be the strong and passionate queen she was last night.

Quickly her door opened and closed. Haruka looked at her for a split second and bowed, “Thank you for your time my dear Queen.” Haruka was being just as cold as Kiyoko was. 

Kiyoko smiled, “You’re welcome. What is it I can do for you? I was preparing to go and contact my fiancée.” While it was true, Kiyoko knew it was cold too.

Haruka’s eyes narrowed for a second before she responded, “I’ve come to speak to you about what you proposed last night. You assured everyone they’d get the opportunity to speak about it.”

This was not how Kiyoko had wanted to start her day. She kept her face stone as she spoke, “Well, if I remember correctly, you voiced your opinion last night Sailor Uranus. You made it clear that you object to the idea. What else is there to say?” She started to walk by Haruka, planning to end the conversation there.

However, Haruka grabbed her arm, speaking in a low and angry voice, “You’re just going to dismiss like I am some random solider?” This brought Kiyoko up short. Haruka continued, “I meant what I said last night, it is my duty to look out for the greater good, and this would be putting the needs of the few before the needs of the many. However, do you really think that’s all there is to my objection?” She sounded offended at the idea of it.

Kiyoko had to be strong here, “What else would there be? You told me that you loved me before I left for Estara, but have barely spoken to me in the last six months, despite having the ability to do so. So clearly, I am simply part of the Silver Millennium line to you now.” It was hurtful, but it was the only way she could protect herself and what she was fighting for.

Haruka’s response was overwhelming. She whirled her around making her and Kiyoko face to face. The face she wore was possibly angrier than when Kiyoko’d agreed to marry Seiya in the first place, “Simply part of the Silver Millennium line? You can’t be fucking serious! I have watched over you your entire life! I’ve been “Papa” to you since Endymion died! And I voice an opinion that should tell you that I don’t want you to die! Seriously?!”

Kiyoko pulled her arm from Haruka’s, “Exactly! You watched over me my entire life…. Until I chose a life outside of these castle walls! Until I chose to give my heart to Seiya! Until I chose to marry her! You’re Senshi, so of course my life is of value to you. But as far as any other attachment….“ She stopped mid-sentence because of the pain in Haruka’s eyes.

“It was a mistake to come here. You obviously aren’t listening to me. You stopped listening to me a long time ago.” Haruka snapped at Kiyoko.

This made Kiyoko angry because Haruka’s opinion was one of the most important to her. Simply because she didn’t do everything she said didn’t mean she didn’t listen. She replied, “I’ve always listened to you! You’re opinion has been important to me for as long as I can remember! But I have a mind of my own. And you know that when I believe in something, I stand by it. You are one of the people I learned that from! And in case you’ve forgotten how significant you are to me, I named my daughter after you! I’ve spent her entire life telling her stories of the great Sailor Uranus, a warrior I wish I were half as strong as!”

Haruka shook her head, “You wish you were half as strong as me? That’s ridiculous. You’re stronger than all of us put together. And you are wise, intelligent, and caring. But sometimes you care too much. This is one of those times. It’s not worth the risk of losing you. I don’t think I could live with myself if you died, it’d hurt nearly as much as losing Michiru.”

This shook Kiyoko from some of her anger, but not all. She sighed, “Everyone goes on and on about how strong and powerful I am… But no one has faith in me. I believe that I can do this. My father believed that I could do this. Do you think he would’ve asked Serenity and I to do something if he thought it would kill us? Yes, it’s risky and I want to be upfront with everyone about that. But I trust that if my father asked us to do this that we can do it.”

Haruka replied, “Your father was a good man, and an excellent King. But I don’t understand what he was thinking here! I don’t get how he could suggest this.”

Interrupting Haruka, Kiyoko spoke, “You don’t understand how he could want to help the men that had served him faithfully for so long? How he could want to free them from an existence trapped in limbo? If it were Michiru, or Hotaru, or even me…. What would you do?”

Kiyoko peered intently as Haruka thought on her words. Finally, Haruka looked her dead in the idea, “Duty comes first. Michiru and Hotaru understand that.” Kiyoko would’ve have been horrified if she couldn’t sense that Haruka was much more conflicted about that than her statement implied.

Pushing forward, Kiyoko took Haruka’s hand, “We both know it wouldn’t be that simple. I know it wouldn’t be for me. I have so many people I love and care about, I’d fight to the end of the universe to save all of you.” 

Kiyoko could tell that Haruka’s emotions were churning inside of her. She believed in her duty, it was who she was. But she too had people she wanted to protect. Uranus looked at the ground, “I wouldn’t ask you to do that for any of us. You have an entire planet to care for. Dammit Kiyoko, you have to remember your duties as queen.”

Kiyoko could feel the pain coursing through Haruka, “I am remembering my duties. My duty is to help and protect those in need. That is what I want to do. Come here.” She took her by the hand and led her to the text that still lay open from the night before. Letting her magic flow, Kiyoko let Haruka see the letter through her eyes as she had with her mother. This was something Kiyoko didn’t do often and Haruka’s eyes grew wide when she saw it. Kiyoko looked over at her tentatively, “Well?”

Haruka gathered her composure, “I can see why you’d want to do this. But I also saw that your father knew we wouldn’t all agree on this. And I still don’t.” Her face was sad, like she knew she couldn’t give the answer Kiyoko was hoping for.

With a sorrowful look, Kiyoko let go of Haruka’s hand, “Please just think on it, and trust me. That is all I ask.” With that she kissed her cheek and walked out the door, leaving Haruka standing there staring at the open book. The letter gone from her sight, but not the spell.

Working to center herself, Kiyoko walked to the communications/surveillance room to contact her beloved Seiya. She supposed it was time for round two in her fights for the day. Unfortunately, she wasn’t sure it would be her last.


	8. Confession

Confession

Kiyoko steeled herself as she entered the communication/surveillance room. She went to the console and sat down. Kiyoko knew she had to do this, but after the conversation she’d just had with Haruka, she was so anxious. She took a few deep breaths and tried to connect to Estara. A moment later one of the castle staff, Atsuko, appeared on the screen. Kiyoko smiled at her, “Good morning Atsuko. How is everything there?”

Atsuko’s face pinched a little, “Fine you’re Highness, although I think Ruka is turning her room into a forest.” She exhaled. Atsuko was the staff that spent the most time caring for her children and Ruka tended to stretch Atsuko’s nerves.

Nodding, Kiyoko responded, “Seiya mentioned something about that yesterday. Please be patient with her and I will address it when I come home. Would you mind getting Seiya for me actually, I need to speak with her.” Atsuko nodded and disappeared from the screen.

A few moments later Seiya sat down and appeared on the screen, her expression so happy it made Kiyoko’s heart hurt because she knew it wouldn’t stay that way. Seiya grinned at her beloved, “Does this mean you spoke to Haruka?”

Kiyoko swallowed, “Well yes, but I don’t think that she will be agreeing to stand by me at our wedding anytime soon.” She saw the confusion in Seiya’s face and continued, “There is something else I need to speak with you about. And I have to begin by apologizing my love.”

“Apologizing? What in the world would you have to apologize for Kiyoko?” Seiya’s brow was furrowed and she stared at the screen expectantly.

Kiyoko gathered her courage and began, “Please hear me out before you say anything my love.” Seiya nodded uncertainly and so Kiyoko went on, “I had a motive for coming here that has nothing to do with the wedding.” Seiya’s eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn’t say anything. So Kiyoko kept speaking, “In the spell book I took home with us six months ago I found a letter from my father. He made a request of me. It has to do with a spell in there as well. Seiya, it would allow Serenity and I to resurrect the Shitenou, the generals that served my father…. But it’s risky. It requires a massive amount of energy, hence the need for us to work together on it, and even then….” She stopped speaking because of the shock on Seiya’s face.

There was silence while Kiyoko waited for her fiancée to process what she’d said. Her face went from confused to angry. At last she responded, “Why in the hell didn’t you tell me? Six months and you didn’t tell me!” Even through the viewer screen Kiyoko could see the anger increase in Seiya. “And you want to do this now. That’s why you didn’t want me to come with you! You lied to me!” Tears began trickling down her face at the hurt she felt.

Knowing that Seiya was about to walk away from the screen, Kiyoko had to act quickly, “Please don’t walk away Seiya. I didn’t lie to you, exactly. I should’ve been honest. I did come here with the intent of dealing with wedding things as well. But I should’ve spoken to you about this months ago. I was afraid.” A tear escaped her eye as well.

Seiya replied, anger clear in her voice, “Afraid of what? Afraid that I would be concerned? Afraid that I wouldn’t want you to risk your life? Afraid that I might try and stop you?”

Kiyoko blinked, her beloved knew her so well, “Yes, honestly. I was and am afraid of those things.” A few more tears escaped.

Seiya snapped, “Of course I’d be concerned for you and for your life! I am concerned. Frankly, I love you Kiyoko, but this is insane.” For a moment Kiyoko wanted to laugh and point out that Seiya sounded like Haruka, but she didn’t. She simply waited as Seiya spoke, “How can you risk your life like this? If you fail you could die! You could leave Estara without her Queen, leave me alone, and leave our children without you! How can you consider this?”

It was like Kiyoko had been punched in the stomach. She didn’t want to leave her children or Seiya, but she still believed this was the right thing to do. She wiped the tears and replied, “I can consider it because it’s the right thing. I won’t die. My father would never have asked it of me if he genuinely believed I would die. Why can’t you trust me?”

Not realizing it were possible, but Seiya’s expression grew angrier, “Trust you?! You kept this from me for six months and you expect me to trust you? I love you Kiyoko, but asking me to trust you right now…” Her voice trailed off.

The tears streaming down Kiyoko’s face became thicker and she couldn’t keep them wiped away. She’d broken the most sacred tenants of partnership, honesty and trust. She’d hurt her beloved more than she’d ever intended too.

“It wouldn’t help to point out that I only kept this from you for the last three months, I suppose. I shouldn’t have kept it from you at all. I can’t say that enough.” She bowed her head, “You once told me that you were not worthy of me, but now I feel like I am not worthy of you. I betrayed your trust. Nothing I say could change that now. All I can do is hope that you will be able to forgive me eventually and come to understand why I have to do this.”

Seiya shook her head, “So it doesn’t matter what I say? You’ll do this regardless?” Her fists sat on the console balled up so tightly Kiyoko thought she might break her own fingers.

Speaking in a small voice, Kiyoko responded, “If you truly and completely object to this I will not do it. But I would like you to think about it, please. My mother has declared that no action will be taken for three days. Trust me, she is angry with me too. Perhaps this really is foolish, it seems that all it is doing is angering everyone. Serenity was angry at me when she found out I hadn’t told you, my mother is angry, Setsuna is angry, Haruka is angry, I believe that even Rei is angry at me. Deep down I genuinely believe this is the right thing…. But I seem to be the only one….” The tears got even thicker.

Seiya exhaled and pulled back her own tears. She couldn’t stand to see the way that Kiyoko was suffering over this. Seiya knew that Kiyoko hadn’t hurt her on purpose. She’d always believe in things so intensely that it threatened to consume her body and soul. It was one of the things that had made her fall in love with her to begin with. Kiyoko was so strong and yet here she was sitting before Seiya, so to speak, broken into pieces.

At last Seiya spoke, “I love you Kiyoko, nothing can change that. And I know that you believe in this. Leaving those men trapped seems so unfair, but how can I just sit here and wait to find out if you’ve lived or died? And I can’t leave our children or our home. You were right about that. You’ve put me in such a horrible position here. However, I know that you didn’t do it on purpose….” 

Kiyoko nodded, still crying, “I would NEVER hurt you on purpose! I swear it!” She made another feeble attempt to wipe away her tears.

Seiya replied, “I know. But I don’t know about this…. Three days? I will think on it. What does Yaten say about all of this?”

Kiyoko swallowed, “She says that she trusts in my power, and in Serenity’s as well. She is the only one supporting me so far. But I know she is worried as well.”

Seiya took a deep breath, “She is very wise. Three days…. I need time. I will contact you when I have decided whether or not I can support you. However, know that I will always love you. Goodbye for now.” And with that the screen went dark. Kiyoko just sat there, tears unable to stop. She was a fool… But even so, she still believed….


	9. Minako

Minako

Eventually Kiyoko was able to pull herself together and leave the communications/surveillance room. As she was walking back toward her chambers, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into her bed and stay there for the next three days, Kiyoko felt a presence approaching her from behind. It was Minako. Kiyoko did NOT feel up to her cheerful wedding micro-management at the moment, so she pretended not to notice and kept walking. However, Minako caught up to her and blocked her path.

Immediately Minako picked up on how upset Kiyoko was. She didn’t move, but grabbed both of Kiyoko’s hands, a sympathetic expression on her face. Kiyoko looked up and really took her in. Minako wasn’t wearing her Senshi uniform, many of the Senshi didn’t inside the castle unless there was need anymore. She wore a beautiful yellow sundress with golden sandals and her trademark red bow in her hair. But it was her face that really caught Kiyoko’s attention. It was genuinely sympathetic.

Minako spoke softly, “What’s wrong Kiyo-chan?” She still held Kiyoko’s hands and stepped a little closer to her.

Chewing on her lip, Kiyoko responded, “I’ve made such a mess Minako. It seems virtually everyone is angry with me and against me…. And I’ve hurt… so badly….” The tears threatened to take hold again. Kiyoko tried to push them down. She’d cried more on this trip than she had in at least a hundred years.

Minako nodded, “Oh Kiyo-chan. Let’s go and talk. Just you and I. But where to go?” She thought a second and knew the perfect place, “I know! Let’s take a trip back to the old Moon Kingdom. That seems the most appropriate place.” And without giving Kiyoko a chance to respond she began pulling Kiyoko in the direction of the launch pad. Kiyoko didn’t have the strength to fight her and so it didn’t take long to find themselves standing on the pad, Minako smiling at Kiyoko encouragingly.

Kiyoko smiled back weakly, but nodded. The two of them channeled their energy and were off in beams of light. They landed on the front steps of the old Moon Kingdom Castle. Minako smiled and tugged at Kiyoko’s arm, “Come on!” and she pulled her through the castle until they ended up on the balcony her mother used to gaze at the Earth from, once up a time. 

The view was so captivating and Kiyoko couldn’t help but be lost in it for a few minutes. She’d always loved it. Minako stood silently, letting Kiyoko have her moment. Kiyoko turned and smiled, more genuinely this time, “Thank you for bringing me here Minako. I still feel terrible about things, but this view…. It helps.” She leaned forward on the railing and just looked at the Earth.

Minako came to stand next to her and leaned on the railing as well, “You remind me a lot of your mother in moments like these. In love with this view, with that planet. But also in her willingness to give everything for what she believed in.” She placed her hand on Kiyoko’s. Many images of her mother flowed from Minako’s mind to Kiyoko’s, all of them showing Usagi standing strong.

Timidly Kiyoko spoke, “Thank you. Though I don’t think she believes in this.” A single tear escaped her eyes. She felt Minako’s grip tighten and she looked at her.

Minako was still smiling, “She believes, I’m sure she does. But you’re both her precious daughters. She’s being a good mom, wanting to keep you safe. As a mom, you understand, don’t you?”

Kiyoko blinked, feeling stupid for not considering it from that angle, “I do. I would do ANYTHING to protect Ruka and Endo.” Thinking of Ruka and Endo made her think of her conversation with Seiya, “Seiya’s is afraid I’ll die and they’ll suffer for it.”

Minako’s tone wasn’t angry, but it was serious, “If you died, they would suffer. She is right about that.” She titled her head, “But I believe in you and Serenity. I don’t believe you’ll die, either of you.”

Shock took over Kiyoko, “Really? You believe in this? I’m sure it would be wonderful for you to have Kunzite back.” She wanted to give her precious family another chance at the love they deserved.

With a wistful glance up Minako responded, “Of course I’d love to have Kunzite back. But that’s not really why I support you. I agree with you. It’s horrible to think of them trapped in those stones forever. And I think that if Endymion asked you to do this, you should try. He knew your powers better than any of us. I trust his judgement, and yours.”

Kiyoko was speechless. No one had seemed to show her this level of support, except Yaten. And honestly she hadn’t expected it from Minako as the leader of the inner Senshi. She just stared at Minako wearing a look of surprise.

Minako laughed, “You hadn’t expected me to be on your side I take it?” She put one arm around Kiyoko, “You assumed I’d be against it as a Senshi. It IS difficult to think of the risk involved. But like I said, I agree with you.”

Kiyoko nodded and found her voice, “You really do… It seems like no one else except you and Yaten do. And with Yaten it is more support than actual agreement.” She looked up at the Earth again, “I spoke with Seiya this morning. She is so angry…. She feels betrayed…. And she has every right to because I didn’t tell her before.”

Her face becoming serious again, Minako spoke, “That’s why you were so upset.” She sighed, “Honestly, I can’t say that I blame her for being hurt. But she loves you so much. I’ve only seen that kind of love between your mother and father. She will forgive you, I just know it.”

If only she could be as confident as Minako. Kiyoko looked back at Minako, “I pray you’re right Minako. If Haruka won’t stand with me, you’ve got the job. This is what I needed. I know I made mistakes in how I handled this, but this task, this mission, I still believe in it. Hopefully, Seiya will come around.”

Minako smiled, “I’d be honored. And despite everyone’s opinion. I always knew Haruka was your first choice. All I wanted was for you to make it known and make up with her. She’s been miserable these last six months, even Michiru’s been trying to get her to talk to you. However, we still need to talk about those dreary colors!”

Both women laughed and leaned into each other. Kiyoko grinned, “Not going to happen Minako. Not going to happen.” They stayed there a while just talking about things, many things. Kiyoko asked Minako to tell her what Kunzite was like, before the dark Kingdom. The picture of the serious and dedicated man she painted made Kiyoko’s commitment stronger. 

It wasn’t until what would be late afternoon on Earth that they returned to the Crystal Palace. Kiyoko felt strengthened and refreshed. She was happy Minako had caught her. Minako was glad she could help Kiyoko. But she knew not everyone, even among the inner Senshi, felt as she did. She knew Kiyoko had more opposition to face. Kiyoko knew it too. But it felt a fraction easier to face, knowing someone was on her side. The two parted ways and Kiyoko went back to her chambers. She found Rei waiting for her.


	10. The Chance at Hope

The Chance at Hope

Kiyoko steeled herself, drawing on her conversation with Minako for strength, and greeted Rei, “Good afternoon Rei.” She smiled at Rei, hoping Rei would smile back. She didn’t.

With a very serious look on her face and a brief bow, Rei replied, “Good afternoon Kiyoko. May I speak with you?” It was a question, but Kiyoko didn’t feel it was a request.

With a deep breath Kiyoko spoke, “Of course Rei, please come in.” She invited her into her chambers, partly because she did not want a scene in the hallway. Everything she was reading from Rei was clearly oppositional. The two stepped inside and Kiyoko walked immediately to the table the spell book lay on, still open. When she looked down she saw a few fading tear drop spots and knew they were Haruka’s, she bit her lip for just a second and then sat down. Kiyoko motioned for Rei to join her and she did so silently. Kiyoko knew she had to begin before Rei could start yelling, “Rei, I assume you want to speak to me about resurrecting the Shitenou. I also assume you are still opposed to it.”

Rei’s face stayed serious, “Yes, on both accounts. It’s too risky. I can’t just stand by and allow you to risk your life and Serenity’s for our sakes.”

Kiyoko took a deep breath, “I love you Rei, and the others, but you honestly think this is just for you? No. It’s for them. They deserve a better fate than trapped in limbo. It’s because it is simply the right thing. It’s because my father had the faith in me to do this. It’s not just about you, Minako, Ami, or Makoto.”

Seemingly taken back by Kiyoko’s words it took Rei a moment to respond, “How is it right for Earth or Estara to risk the lives of their queens in order to save four men? We’re talking about billions of lives versus four!”

Kiyoko was trying to keep her voice even, if she yelled so would Rei, “I know that Rei. But how does one decide which lives are more important? What about when I went to Estara to begin with. There was great concern for my well-being. Some would say that my life was being valued more than the people there. Was that right?”

Rei blinked, “If you recall I was in favor of that mission. But this is not the same. There isn’t some evil force trying to kill people here.”

Kiyoko leaned forward and cut her off, “No. There isn’t. The evil force already killed these men. And although that force was stopped there was never another chance for these victims of that war to recover, to move forward. My mother was able to restore so much after that, but she wasn’t able to bring them back. Now there is an opportunity to do so, how can I ignore that?” Kiyoko felt like she was growing stronger in her resolve each time she fought this battle.

Rei looked at the spell book, “This spell… If it could’ve brought them back, why didn’t Mamoru ever try it with Usagi?”

This made Kiyoko frown, “His magic, his inner magic, wasn’t strong enough. But he knew that mine would be. And he knew that I could channel the Golden Crystal in ways he couldn’t.”

Surprisingly Rei actually chuckled softly, “Yes, you changed everything… Especially for him. Don’t get me wrong, he loved Chibi-Usa heart and soul. But she was the heir to Usagi’s crystal, to the Sailor Senshi legacy… You on the other hand, so magical and so clearly his successor…. But so much more powerful than he could dream of being. He struggled a lot, feeling he wasn’t strong enough to protect your mother.” She seemed lost in thought. 

But Kiyoko saw an opportunity as Rei connected with her memories of Kiyoko’s father and she took her hand, “Please Rei look through my eyes. The page that is blank, read it through my mind.” Kiyoko focused on her father’s letter.

She saw Rei’s eyes widen as she saw the letter, the plea her father had made, and for a split second she saw Rei’s resolve falter, sensed it really. But just as quickly Rei pulled it back and spoke, “It’s a noble sentiment, but I still can’t say that I think it is wise.”

Kiyoko knew this, and replied, “It seems you are in the majority Rei. Serenity seemed against it, at least conflicted. My mother is most definitely unsure about it. Haruka and Setsuna are VERY against it. Even Seiya needed time to think about whether or not she could support it.”

Rei interrupted her, “Then why is it still even up for discussion?” Kiyoko could sense the frustration emanating from Rei, but she sensed that it ran deeper than her duty. It was as if she couldn’t support this because she couldn’t dare to hope it would work. She was afraid.

Kiyoko decided to confront her about the fear she was sensing, “You’re afraid to hope it could work. You’re afraid to even think that you might be able to have Jadeite back. I can sense it. Your opposition isn’t just about duty. You’re terrified to hope after living so long alone.”

Not only could Kiyoko sense that she’d hit the nail on the head, it was written all over Rei’s face. Flustered and red, Rei’s voice rose as she spoke, “I am a Senshi, I have duty. I have no need for a man. Never have, never will.”

Unable to help herself, Kiyoko actually rolled her eyes, “Please… Everyone wants to be loved, whether it’s by a man or woman. Duty is important, essential even, but it isn’t everything. And you shouldn’t try to lie to another psychic.” Seeing the redness in Rei’s face increasing Kiyoko decided to change her approach, “I’m sorry. But in all seriousness…. I had resigned myself to a life of solitude serving as high priestess, telling myself that my duty was enough. But then everything changed and I saw the possibility of love and an entire life I never imagined in front of me. It terrified me. But I knew that it was something I had to take a chance for. A chance at hope. Don’t rob yourself of that chance.”

The redness subsided and Rei was able to speak, “Of course it would be wonderful to be loved…. To be with him again… But two entire planets at risk…. I know it’s not just about our love lives. And I agree that they deserve better than the purgatory they must be in now. But two entire planets Kiyoko….”

Kiyoko nodded, “I understand your reservations Rei. It took me three months to even work up the courage to come here. I read that letter and studied that spell countless times before I came. But in the end I am willing to risk everything because I genuinely believe in this. All of you taught me to stand up for what I believe in. Fight the good fight. I am only doing what my family raised me to do. However, I can assure you I didn’t come to this lightly.”

Rei peered out the window, “The sun will be setting soon. But Usagi gave us two more days before any official decisions are made. Perhaps I need to spend some time with the fire. Think this through. I am not saying I support this. I don’t. But you are right. They deserve better. This isn’t a simple matter of black and white.” Kiyoko was satisfied with that. Honest consideration was all she could ask for. Rei excused herself and Kiyoko decided she wanted to soak in the tub. She prepared it and got in. However a few minutes later she realized someone was not only in her chambers, but preparing to enter her bathroom at that!


	11. Transformation

Transformation

Kiyoko started to rise from the tub, until she sensed who it was. With a sigh she debated on how to proceed. Before she could even knock, Kiyoko spoke, “Come in. I wondered when I’d see you.” She turned and rested her crossed arms on the edge of the tub.

There was the slightest hesitation on the other side of the door, and then Michiru entered. She bowed to Kiyoko and then smiled, but it was not sweet, “You have been difficult to find alone today you’re Highness.”

Kiyoko laughed, “Well, lucky for you Seiya is back on Estara then I suppose. Are you here on your own behalf or hers?” She narrowed her eyes. Kiyoko had no desire to be cold to Michiru, but if she was going to use titles….

“Both actually.” Michiru took a single step closer to the tub,” I can’t just sit idly by and watch you sacrifice yourself for a few men. And I most definitely can’t sit by and watch you continue to break her spirit in the process.”

Kiyoko thought on her words and her mind went back to the tear spots on the page of the spell book. But that wasn’t what she chose to address first, “You’re the first person, including her, who hasn’t expressed concern over Serenity’s life. Why?” 

Michiru actually chuckled a little, “Am I? Well, perhaps I am the only one who has thought through what would happen if things went south with this spell. I have no doubt that Serenity will be alright…. Because I have no doubt that you’ll sacrifice your own life to save hers and stop the spell if necessary.”

Shocked by the truth in her words, Kiyoko was silent a moment before she responded, “Yes, you’re correct. I would do that….” Her voice trailing off because even she hadn’t thought of that possibility consciously.

“You may have your mother back, but this mamma still knows you well. Just as I knew you were in love with Seiya before you did, I know you’d never allow your sister to die. That is why you bore the brunt of the exhaustion when you untethered your crystal ten years ago. It wasn’t simply because it was your spell, it was because you wouldn’t endanger her, and you won’t now. No, instead you’ll take the brunt of the drain again, and possibly kill yourself this time.”

Sensing the anger rising in Michiru, she responded, “And you’re angry because it will hurt her? Losing a princess…. I know I am still a princess that she serves, that all of you serve. I understand that.” When it came out it sounded harsher than Kiyoko had intended, but it was too late now.

Michiru replied, “It will hurt her…. And me…. Because you are a precious daughter to us! Of course we are duty bound, but we love you as if you were our own child!” A tear escaped her eye. This knocked the wind out of Kiyoko. Neither Michiru nor Haruka cried often and she’d made both of them cry today.

“What is it you’d have me do Michiru? Would you have me ignore their suffering? Ignore my Father’s request? Ignore my duty to help those in need?” Kiyoko looked at the floor, afraid of seeing another tear from Michiru.

Michiru took another small step closer, “If I thought you could ignore those things I’d say yes. But I know you can’t. But how can you do this and take yourself away from so many people who love you?” Kiyoko couldn’t believe her ears!

She was so tired of the guilt practically everyone was laying on her, Kiyoko’s own anger began to rise, “I have faith that we can do this! My father had faith that we can do this! Yaten and Minako have faith that we can do this! Why can’t anyone else have faith?”

Michiru’s voice was still angry, but it was tinged with sadness, “I have faith in you and so does Haruka. But you don’t understand the effect losing you would have…. Putting Earth aside for the moment…. It would leave Estara without her Queen and greatest protector. It would leave Seiya without the love of her life. And it would leave your children without one of their parents…. Do you remember what it was like for you when you’re father died? And you were grown up…. They’re still children….”

This was too much! Kiyoko actually rose from the tub and knew she was emitting the same golden glow she had when the golden crystal was unstable, though this time it was because she was that angry. She snapped, “How dare you! You act as if I don’t know what will happen if I die! I do! I know the risks involved…. I am sick of having the same fight over and over! I’ve had it with Setsuna! With Haruka! With my own mother! Does everyone think I am so dense as to not know what is at risk?”

Michiru seemed almost frightened at the sight of Kiyoko. She wanted to calm her, “Kiyoko…. Please calm down. You’re glowing.” She took a step closer, her hands raised.

But Kiyoko was done. She was done being diplomatic, especially with Michiru. Michiru had supported her on their mission to Estara. She’d understood when Kiyoko had fallen in love with Seiya. Why couldn’t she understand now? If she could understand, Michiru could help Haruka understand! But no, she couldn’t or wouldn’t even try to understand! Somehow the criticism felt so cruel coming from her and Kiyoko was finished with it.

And so the glow actually grew brighter! And without intention, beautiful golden fairy-like wings appeared on her back. Astonishment was written all over Michiru. Kiyoko was honestly too angry to notice. She pitched her voice low, “I will not calm down! I am Queen of Estara, Princess of the Silver Millennium, a High Priestess of Magic, Keeper of the Golden Crystal, and daughter of King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity, and still no one has faith in my abilities!”

Michiru was speechless. She stood there completely frozen, a feeling she’d never really experienced in her long life.

Without a second thought Kiyoko used her magic to create a maroon sheath of a dress on herself and took off in a beam of light. Luckily she didn’t damage anything in her wake. 

Michiru blinked and took off running. Just after she flew out of Kiyoko’s door she ran straight into Haruka. They both fell down and Haruka groaned, “Michi, I love you, but watch we’re you’re going.”

Haruka looked up and saw Michiru’s bewildered and almost frightened face. She shot over to her, “What’s wrong Michiru? What happened?” Her eyes darted toward Kiyoko’s open chamber door.

Michiru swallowed, “She’s gone…. “ She too looked toward the open chamber door, tears threatening to break through again.

Haruka shouted, “What do you mean? Where did she go?” She put her arms on Michiru’s and was squeezing tightly, “Tell me what happened.”

Michiru responded, “We argued. I must have hit a nerve. She channeled the Golden Crystal, creating fairy wings without a blink and then she was gone in a beam of light.”

Haruka got to her feet and pulled Michiru up, “We have to tell the others. We have to tell Usagi!” Michiru nodded and they both took off.


	12. Breathtaking View

Breathtaking View

*Usagi*

Sitting in the courtyard with Serenity, Chibi-Usa, and Usa-chan Usagi felt the energy surge. She exchanged a look with Serenity who’d clearly felt it as well. A few moments later she saw Haruka and Michiru running toward them. This wasn’t good, she just knew it. It reminded her of the first time Mamoru collapsed. Instantly she was filled with fear. Usagi and Serenity stood at the same time. A few seconds later the others reached them, panting and trying to catch their breath. Usage looked at them, “What’s going on?”

It was Haruka who was able to speak first, “its Kiyoko.” It felt as if Usagi’s heart stopped as Haruka continued, “She took off. We have no idea where she went. Apparently she was angry.” Haruka glanced in Michiru’s direction.

Usagi just looked at Michiru, and so Michiru elaborated, “I went to speak to her about the Shitenou and she became very angry. Kiyoko began emitting a golden glow,” She paused as everyone’s eyes started to widen, “Then golden fairy wings just appeared to grow out of her back,” This clearly shocked all of them further, “She wrapped herself in a dress of pure magic and disappeared in a beam of light.”

There was a beat of silence before Usagi spoke, “We have to find her! Now!” She felt a panic starting to rise within her.

Just then Minako ran up, joining them. She looked straight Usagi, apparently aware of what had happened, “I’m pretty sure I know where she went. More than likely she went to the old Moon Kingdom. We were there this morning.”

Usagi nodded, “I’m going after her!” She started to speak the words to begin transforming into Sailor Moon.

However, Minako interrupted her, “Wait Usagi! I don’t think it’s you she needs to hear from, no offense. But from our conversation this morning, I’d say it’d be best if Haruka went.” Usagi blinked, momentarily surprised, and then nodded. 

Haruka looked at Minako, stunned, “What makes you think that?” She had no clue what to do here. There’s no way she should be the one.

Minako looked at her evenly, “You honestly have to ask?” Based on the expression Haruka wore she clearly didn’t understand and so Minako continued, “With Seiya on Estara, you’re probably the only one who could reach her.”

Haruka shook her head, “She won’t listen to me.” She shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at her, “She won’t!” Haruka looked to Michiru for support.

To her astonishment, Michiru shook her head, “I love you Haruka, but don’t be an idiot! Both you and I know that when she is most upset it’s you she wants. Despite everything that’s happened, you’re still her Papa. And don’t even try to argue with me about this. You know I’m right.”

Haruka didn’t know what to say. Before she had a chance to respond Usagi spoke, “Enough debate. Haruka, please go and bring my daughter home. Please.” Haruka just sighed and bowed. There was no way she could say no to Usagi when she wore that pleading look.

Michiru and Haruka walked to the landing pad that was used both for ships and teleportation take off. Usagi trailed behind them, but was keeping her distance. 

When they reached the pad, Haruka turned to Michiru, “I don’t know about this, maybe you should go.”

Shaking her head, Michiru replied, “Don’t be absurd. You’ll know what to say when you find her. She needs her Papa, trust me.” Michiru reached her head up and kissed Haruka softly, “Off you go.” She stepped backward until she was standing next to Usagi. With that Haruka concentrated her power and off she went, the old Moon Kingdom her destination.

*Haruka*  
When she landed she was standing outside the old castle, everything was so still and quiet. Haruka hadn’t been here since the original Silver Millennium, and even then it had been once to meet with the Queen. Only Usagi and the inner Senshi had any real connection to this place.

She took a deep breath. She still had no idea what she was doing here. It was evident by their conversation this morning that she was not on Kiyoko’s list of favorite people right now. She’d asked Haruka to trust her. But the fear of losing her was too much. Haruka had even found herself crying after Kiyoko had left her standing there. How was she supposed to know what to say? Michiru told her that she would know, but she wasn’t so sure.

Without a magical radar like Kiyoko’s Haruka had no choice but to start looking for her on foot. She didn’t have the slightest idea of where to begin. With a shrug she decided to look around the grounds outside. Kiyoko had always loved being outside, maybe that’d be true here too. So she started walking the perimeter of the castle.

As she walked she looked up and saw how breathtaking the view of Earth was from here, no wonder Kiyoko loved it here. The ground was bare here, such a contrast from Earth. The quiet was almost eerie. It was as if things stood still here, and for someone like Haruka that was unsettling.

She kept walking, trying to scan the area all around her as she did. But she couldn’t find any sign of life. This kingdom was the echo of a time long past. However, Haruka had to admit the architecture was amazing. She thought Michiru would probably really like seeing it. Wait, she had to focus. She could think about things like that later. She had a mission here.

Haruka tried to think about where Kiyoko would go. She’d shared some of the other Senshi’s stories with her over the years. But she kept coming up blank. Why couldn’t she clear her mind? It felt… scattered. Was it the stillness of this place or her worry for Kiyoko? She couldn’t tell.

She reached a great fountain and figured she could get a good view from the top of it and so she climbed. Looking around mostly she saw more silence, more stillness, no life. But eventually she saw the faintest golden glimmer coming from one of the balconies. Haruka climbed down and tried to make her way to the nearest entrance. She moved silently because she didn’t want Kiyoko taking off before she could even talk to her. Not that she had figured out what to say.

As she moved through the empty castle it reminded her of the crystal palace in many ways. But there was no one there, no one except Kiyoko. She had to find her. Finally she opened the door to one of the bedchambers, seeing that glow coming from underneath the doors.

What she saw when the door opened was as breathtaking as the view of Earth, but it was also frightening. She saw Kiyoko, her hair flowing freely, wearing a gown that slid over her body perfectly, dipping down deeply in the back, which came to her ankles and was almost sparkling. She had glowing golden fairy-like wings that came out of her back. Her bare feet barely touched the ground. She was standing on the balcony, looking upward.

This was what Michiru had said, but seeing for herself was entirely different. She started walking softly toward Kiyoko, unsure of how she would react. 

*Haruka*


	13. Understanding

Understanding 

Haruka was getting closer to where Kiyoko stood, still moving as stealthily as possible. But of course Kiyoko knew she was there. She waited until she was within earshot and spoke, never looking away from Earth, “The view from this balcony is incredible, isn’t it? The Earth is so beautiful and full of life. Did you know that this was my mother’s room… Once upon a time.”

This calmness confused Haruka, but she responded regardless, “Yes, the view from here is incredible, though perhaps a bit overwhelming. And no, I didn’t know this was her room.” She looked again at the sky and then back at Kiyoko.

Kiyoko continued gazing upward, “I understand how it is my mother fell in love with Earth… Why she couldn’t help herself…. Seeing this view every day of your life….” She sighed deeply.

Haruka chuckled softly, “Your mother has always had trouble following the rules.” She took a few tentative steps closer to Kiyoko.

“That is what everyone says. But it wasn’t just her. My father did too… by falling in love with her….” Kiyoko leaned forward just a little, making her dress’ shimmer even more noticeable.

Haruka was so afraid that Kiyoko would run off that she stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. She held her breath, waiting for the angry reaction but it didn’t come. Kiyoko didn’t move an inch and didn’t say a word. Haruka wasn’t sure how to take her stillness. After a moment she came to stand next to her, holding her hand. Even though it made Haruka restless, she stood like that and waited. That seemed like the best thing in that instant.

Eventually Kiyoko looked away from the Earth, at Haruka, and spoke, “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry.” She hoped Haruka wouldn’t notice that her own eyes were puffy from crying. She’d cried from the moment she landed on this balcony until she’d sensed Haruka’s presence. Quickly Kiyoko looked back up at the Earth, still holding Haruka’s hand.

“I know you didn’t Kiyo-chan, “ Haruka said as she gave Kiyoko’s hand a squeeze, “And I am sorry that you feel so alone in this.” 

It was as if Haruka’s words forced the flood gates of Kiyoko’s heart open and she began crying… again. She started to pull away from Haruka, but Haruka held tighter. Kiyoko knew Haruka was right earlier in that if she wanted to break free of her hand, she could. But she didn’t. She just stood there, letting the tears run down her cheeks. Haruka was the one who moved. She came to stand in front of Kiyoko and put her arms around her, stroking her hair to sooth her. Neither one of them said anything, Kiyoko leaning into Haruka.

It seemed like Kiyoko cried for a long time. But once she was able to stop she spoke, “You don’t have to do this just because everyone is frightened. I know they are.” She started to pull away again.

However, Haruka held tighter, “I know I don’t. That isn’t why I’m doing this. And they’re worried about you. I am too.” She brushed her fingertips against the wings that had sprouted, “What happened?”

Kiyoko looked up into Haruka’s eyes, “I don’t know. Michiru came to see me… To fight me like most everyone else. But something in me…. I don’t know… Something just snapped. And then they appeared and I wanted nothing more than to be back here. I came here with Minako. I was actually happy for a little while.” A few more tears escaped from Kiyoko’s eyes.

Haruka’s heart was breaking, “I’m sorry that we’ve made you unhappy, but we love you. None of us want to lose you.” She looked into Kiyoko’s eyes, so full of pain.

Kiyoko swallowed and broke free, turning away from Haruka, wrapping her arms around herself, “I understand that Haruka. I don’t want to leave anyone either. But I know I can do this. I can feel my power growing, just look at me!” She made her wings flutter lightly to emphasize her point. 

“I am looking at you Kiyoko. You look amazing, stunning, and a little frightening. This transformation was so sudden,” Even from behind she could tell that Kiyoko was hurt by the word frightening. She continued, “Don’t misunderstand me Kiyo-chan. You look so beautiful and so powerful right now it’s as overwhelming as the view of Earth from here. Somehow you’ve truly grown up and transformed into an ethereal goddess.”

Kiyoko actually chuckled, “Every time I do something unexpected you say something about me growing up, as if unless I shock you, you still think of me as a child. Is that it? I’m still a child to you?”

Certain her answer would likely upset Kiyoko, Haruka responded anyway, “Yes, in a way you are. In the same way that a small part of you will always be a child to your mother. The same way Endo and Ruka will always be your children. But that doesn’t mean that I completely ignore the fact that you’ve grown into one of the most beautiful, powerful, and strong women I have ever had the honor of knowing.” Something was brewing inside Kiyoko, Haruka could tell. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she tried to ready herself.

Speaking in a very small voice, Kiyoko replied, “Thank you. I want to ask you for something…. To show you something… But part of me knows it’s wrong on so many levels…. I just can’t.” Letting her arms drop, Kiyoko started to step away.

Again, Haruka took her by the hand, “Ask me Kiyo-chan. Even if I say no, I want you to be able to ask me anything.” She tightened her grip, despite knowing that Kiyoko could still get away effortlessly if she wanted.

Not turning, but not pulling away, Kiyoko spoke, “I love Seiya. I want to spend eternity with her. I am not questioning that desire, those feelings at all, but…“ She trialed off, unable to bring a voice to what she wanted.

Haruka was confused more than when Kiyoko first spoke, “What do you want Kiyo-chan? Name it and I’ll do it.” She wanted so badly to mend things here. Haruka walked around to face Kiyoko, noticing how the light from Earth made her look even more ethereal.

Kiyoko swallowed, “I want you to understand EVERYTHING. But I can only think of one way to show you, especially as emotional as I feel right now….” She looked into Haruka’s eyes. Haruka who’d been her mentor and closest friend her whole life.

Haruka saw a broken desperation in Kiyoko’s face, “Anything. I want to understand. So whatever you have to do, do it.” Kiyoko nodded and her wings fluttered as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Haruka. Kiyoko’s eyes were shut tightly while Haruka’s grew very wide. A flood of information, images, and feelings flowed into Haruka through that kiss. It was as if she were seeing Kiyoko’s entire existence through her eyes, feeling all of her feelings.

It took but a few seconds and then Kiyoko pulled away silently. Haruka dropped to her knees under the weight of it all. Tears started trailing her cheeks as everything continued to crash into her. Kiyoko stood silently, waiting. After some time Haruka was able to speak, her voice ragged, “I don’t know what to say Kiyoko, except that I’m so very sorry and I’ll never doubt you again….”

Kiyoko extended her hand and Haruka took it, getting to her feet. Smiling, Kiyoko replied, “You see, I can do this. Now let’s go home. We shouldn’t keep the others waiting any longer,” Haruka nodded weakly, still distraught from the onslaught of magic she’d just experienced and Kiyoko’s sudden change in mood. She wondered idly what she’d tell Michiru. It wasn’t like they were in love, but there’d been a kiss nonetheless. Kiyoko still held her hand and focused enough energy for the two of them, knowing Haruka was still disoriented. She told her, “Your understanding is what made me happy.” Before Haruka could respond, they were on their way back to Earth.


	14. Reckless

Reckless

When Haruka and Kiyoko materialized on the landing pad outside of the castle they were surrounded, in a sense. Of course Michiru and Usagi were still there. But Serenity, Minako, Helios, Setsuna, and Yaten had joined them. Haruka shifted, both out of weariness and from everyone’s stares. She could imagine what Kiyoko must be feeling, especially after that…. Kiss… She shook her head at everyone, “She’s okay. Can you all just give her some space?” She looked at Kiyoko, “To your chambers? Or the communication room?”

No one spoke or dared to move. They were stunned into petrification, figuratively, from both Kiyoko’s appearance and Haruka’s chastisement. Kiyoko looked around for a moment, her eyes looking with Yaten’s briefly, and then she looked at Haruka, “My chambers please. I think I’d like to rest before I talk to her.” Haruka looked at Michiru, hoping she’d understand, and then walked Kiyoko away from the others and toward the castle, still holding her hand.

Fortunately no one followed them. They reached Kiyoko’s chambers fairly quickly. She stopped and smiled at Haruka, “You can go if you want. I am okay now. I’m fortunate enough to have two people in the Universe who understand me completely now, one at each end of the galaxy.” She looked at the door and made it open with her magic. Kiyoko’s smile grew, she hadn’t done that since she left Earth the first time.

She started to pull her hand from Haruka’s, but Haruka didn’t let go. She wasn’t sure if she simply wanted to protect her or if it was because she wasn’t ready for everyone’s questions, but she really didn’t want to let go. She whispered, “Thank you, but I’d like to stay, if you don’t mind.”

Kiyoko blinked, surprised at the timid tone in Haruka’s voice. It was so unlike her. But she supposed after what she’d shared with her… She nodded, “Of course. You’re always welcome Haruka. Are you tired? That kind of magic can drain you.” Haruka didn’t say anything, but nodded affirmatively. Kiyoko tugged at her hand, “Then let’s go to bed. I will contact Seiya afterwards. I do owe her that much.” 

And so they entered her chambers, the door closing behind them. Kiyoko went into her walk-in closet and came out wearing a soft black nightgown that was similar in design to the one she’d created out of magic, but the fit was looser and the material had a cotton feel for comfort. She looked at Haruka still wearing her fuku, “You can borrow something of mine if you want.” 

Shaking her head, Haruka replied, “I’ll be fine. I just want to take off my boots.” She sat down on Kiyoko’s bed and slipped off her boots. Kiyoko climbed into the bed and laid on her side facing Haruka. Haruka put her arm around Kiyoko once she laid down and they both drifted off to sleep, knowing there’d be much to deal with when they woke.

Kiyoko woke before Haruka. She looked as though she were still in deep sleep, obviously still recovering from the magic. Kiyoko thought to herself that Haruka reminded her of when Seiya slept, just a little. She slipped out of the bed and went to change. Kiyoko walked through her closet, looking for what she could wear with the wings she’d acquired. Finally she found a black dress that dipped low enough in the back, it was silky and went to her mid-calves. She put on her favorite black heels with the ballet ribbons. And she headed for the door silently, knowing she had to contact Seiya right away. Kiyoko looked at Haruka as she passed the bed. She couldn’t wake her, hopefully she’d be alright.

As soon as Kiyoko stepped out of her chambers she saw Yaten, who’d obviously been waiting for her, leaning against the outside of her own door. Her expression was a mix of concern and anger. Kiyoko sighed, she thought Yaten had been on her side. She tried to smile, even though she felt so much more at peace it was still a little difficult, “Have you been waiting long?”

Yaten stood up straight, “Well, you’ve been sleeping for at least three hours so…” She looked stiff and of course Kiyoko could sense she had things she wanted to say.

Kiyoko bit her lip, “I’m sorry you waited Yaten. I’m on my way to contact Seiya, walk with me and you can tell me what’s on your mind.

Yaten nodded, “As you wish.” They began walking in the direction of the communications room and Yaten spoke, “What happened? I’ve heard it from the others, but I want to hear it from you.”

Kiyoko walked slowly as she replied, “Michiru came to see me yesterday afternoon. We argued about resurrecting the Shitenou. I got so angry… I was just so tired of having the same argument over and over. Somehow it caused something to happen with my magic, making the wings grow from my back.”

Yaten interrupted her, “They just grew on their own?” She shook her head as if to clear it and asked, “Why did you leave? You had everyone so worried. I seriously considered contacting Seiya myself. But I knew she’d immediately head here and that would do no good for Ruka and Endo, or Estara.”

Kiyoko chewed on her lip again as she responded, “I’m not sure. I just wanted to get away from everything. Minako and I had taken a trip to the old Moon Kingdom this morning and I’d actually been happy. I wanted that feeling back.” It was a little annoying to be explaining this because she knew she’d have to repeat it all to Seiya.

Yaten stopped and looked at her very seriously, “I am sorry that the others have their doubts and that those doubts hurt you, but what you did was reckless. Please, if you feel the need to leave again inform me so that I can go with you. I’m not just your escort, but it is my duty.” 

Kiyoko nodded and they finished making their way to the communications room. Again, Kiyoko decided to flex her magic and opened the doors using it. Yaten walked just behind her. When she entered she saw that Ami was on duty there this morning. Ami’s eyes widened a fraction and then returned to normal, calm in the storm as always. She stood and bowed briefly, “Good morning Kiyoko, Yaten. I assume you’re here to speak with Seiya.”

It was nice to hear her voice. Kiyoko felt like she never got to spend time with Ami because she was always buried in her duties and her never ending pursuit of knowledge. Kiyoko replied, “Good morning Ami. Yes, I am. And actually I would like some privacy. Will that be a problem?”

Ami smiled, “No, of course not. Yaten and I will wait outside.” Yaten was a little irritated that Ami had spoken for her, but she didn’t object. The two of them left the room, closing the door behind them. Kiyoko sat down at the console and attempted to connect to Estara.

Surprisingly it was her son, Endo who appeared on the screen. Kiyoko was perplexed, “Good morning Endo, shouldn’t you be in school?”

Endo had just as perplexed a look on his face, “What happened to you mother? Why do you have wings?” His face flushed as he realized he hadn’t answered Kiyoko’s question, “I’m sorry mother, but it’s not a school day here.”

It took Kiyoko a moment to realize Endo was correct. She smiled, “No, I apologize. It seems I have lost track being here. Would you please get Papa for me? And don’t say anything.” She had no intention of telling Endo before Seiya.

He nodded, “Of course mother. Please stand by.” He disappeared from the screen and Kiyoko waited, hoping no one else would catch sight of her before Seiya.

Luckily, possibly, the next person to appear was her fiancée. Kiyoko saw her eyes grow incredibly wide as she took Kiyoko in and caught sight of the tops of her wings. Seiya stammered, “What… What happened Kiyoko? Did you… Did you do the spell?”

Kiyoko understood where Seiya might think this was the result of the massive magic in that spell. She shook her head, “No, my love. Please let me explain.” And so she told her the story of what had happened with Michiru and her departure to the moon. Seiya’s face was as still as stone as she listened and Kiyoko wondered what she was thinking, this was an occasion that she couldn’t make a guess. She reached the part about Haruka coming to get her back and stumbled, unsure how to tell her about the magical kiss they’d shared.

Seiya’s face finally changed and her eyes narrowed, “What are you afraid to tell me? Please, whatever it is tell me. Don’t keep anything else from me.” There was an edge to her voice, clearly she was still angry.

Kiyoko swallowed, “When we were on the moon…. I was so upset, feeling so alone. I just wanted to feel like someone here understood me the way that you do.” She mentally cringed because that probably wasn’t the best way to put things, but she kept going, “Haruka, well you know what she means to me.” Seiya’s eyes narrowed further but she didn’t say anything. Kiyoko bit her lip, “I used my magic to help her understand…. Well, everything…. But I was so emotional I could only think of one way to focus the magic…. So I kissed her.” 

First the color drained from her face and then it flushed very red, “You kissed her! You kissed the woman who’d love nothing more than to see us torn asunder! Are you fucking serious?” Kiyoko was speechless, a swirling of guilt, fear, and frustration running through her. Yaten’s words came back to her… what you did was reckless….


	15. Explanations

Explanations

Kiyoko thought Seiya might terminate the communication, but she didn’t. As Seiya spoke her voice raised in pitch slightly, “How could you kiss her? What has come over you Kiyoko?” 

Chewing on her lip, Kiyoko finally responded, “I am sorry. It’s like I said, it was the only way I could think of focusing the magic. It WAS NOT romantic at all! Please believe me Seiya. You know my heart!” 

Her eyes were so pleading, Seiya believed her, but she was still angry, “I believe you. However, if you were in such a state even you can’t know what it was like for her. And speaking as someone who’s kissed you for years, it’s an unbelievably incredible experience. I bet she just loved it!” She was so full of anger, it had to go somewhere.

Unable to believe her ears, Kiyoko replied, “It wasn’t romantic for her either. She is as devoted to Michiru as I am to you! Please calm down Seiya.” She wished she could touch her beloved Seiya so badly in that moment.

The red in Seiya’s face subsided a little, “So where is she now? Is she afraid to face me?” She wanted to let this go, but it just irritated her all over…. Haruka of all people….

Sighing, Kiyoko shook her head, “No, Seiya. Last I knew she was still sleeping off the onslaught of the amount of magic she’d absorbed.” She was starting to get a bit exasperated with Seiya’s fixation on Haruka, “My love, my heart belongs to you and no one else. I want to marry you and no one else. Can you please focus on that? I think we should talk about the resurrection spell. I know you said that you would contact me, but….” Kiyoko trailed off, hoping that Seiya would let go of the kiss and that it wouldn’t cloud her judgement.

Seiya tried to do as her fiancée asked. She tried to push her anger over Haruka aside and focus, “Alright. Yes, I have thought about it. It seems like until now it was the only thing I could think about. I thought about everything you said, what you told me Yaten said. And as much as it fills me with fear, if you decide to do this, I won’t stop you. I will stand by you, even if it’s from across the galaxy, my fairy Queen.”

Kiyoko smiled a tiny smile, still feeling badly about kissing Haruka, but happy that Seiya would support her, “So you like the wings? I haven’t tried to see if I can get rid of them.” She made them flutter playfully, still trying to distract Seiya from the anger she knew still existed under the surface.

Returning her beloved’s smile, “They’re gorgeous. But what isn’t on you? If you like them, keep them. I’m sure they’d make things interesting.” She even managed a wink. Seiya knew it was important to show Kiyoko her love, which was what was important right now…. Not that damn kiss….

Kiyoko’s smiled grew, “I love you so much. So…. How is Ruka’s forest coming?” Seiya laughed and the two of them spoke for a while longer. Finally Kiyoko decided she needed to deal with things here, “I think it’s time I go. After I returned to Earth I was also exhausted and you’re the first person I’ve really spoken too, aside from Yaten who is waiting for me.” Seiya understood and bid Kiyoko farewell lovingly. She was still angry about so much, but it would ruin her future with Kiyoko if she continued to let it control her. Hopefully she wouldn’t lose that future.

When Kiyoko left the communications room she found Ami waiting. Yaten was gone. Confused, Kiyoko looked at Ami. Ami bowed, “I told her that I would wait, that I would keep an eye on you. Sailor PallaPalla is on her way here to relieve me. She should actually be here any minute. Could you and I discuss the resurrection of the Shitenou?”

Kiyoko was a bit uncertain, uncertain of where Ami’s opinion would lie on the matter. But she’d promised everyone the opportunity to speak, and this was as personal for her as it was the other inner Senshi. She nodded. As soon as Ami was relieved the two of them began walking, Kiyoko letting Ami lead the way.

*Haruka*

Haruka woke alone in Kiyoko’s bed. She was disoriented until everything came flooding back to her. Looking over at the empty half of the bed, she wondered where Kiyoko went and a jolt of protective panic ran through her, then she remembered she’d planned to contact Seiya. Haruka drug herself from the bed, putting her boots back on. She also had someone she had to see immediately, her partner, the love of her life, Michiru. Desperately, Haruka prayed that she would understand.

Haruka quickly made her way to the chambers she shared with Michiru, hoping she was there. When she opened the door she saw Michiru seated on a bench at a bay window, looking up at the early afternoon sun. She looked so amazing with the way the sun hit her face. 

Michiru looked away from the window and at Haruka, “Welcome back. So, what happened up there?” She patted the empty space on the bench next to her.

Haruka walked over to her and sat down, but she couldn’t look Michiru in the eye so she looked out the window. Haruka spoke quietly, “We talked. She cried for a long time. She’s felt so alone in all of this. And then she showed me…. I don’t know… Everything…. Everything through her eyes… She’s even more powerful than any of us have given her credit for. I think we were wrong to object. We should trust her.”

Michiru blinked, “She showed you? How?” She was confused, knowing that Kiyoko normally conveyed things through touch, by Haruka’s body language and sudden change of heart. Haruka would never jeopardize Kiyoko.

Anxiously Haruka looked at Michiru, she knew she had to, “A kiss…. A magical kiss…. When she kissed me it was like the entirety of her existence crashed into me.” She waited for Michiru’s anger.

Instead Michiru’s tone was teasing, “1,200 years and you’re still trying to win over the princesses we serve. First Usagi and now Kiyoko. Was she a good kisser?” She smiled and put her hand on Haruka’s to show her that she wasn’t serious.

However, Haruka was so flustered at the idea of it she turned red, “It wasn’t romantic Michi! What do I have to do to prove it to you?”

This was actually very amusing to Michiru, mostly because she knew Haruka was telling the truth and because it wasn’t often she had the upper hand. She stood up, Haruka standing with her, “I can think of a few things.” With that she led Haruka to their bed.

*Haruka*

Ami led Kiyoko to a small aquarium in the castle. She knew that she was one of the few who came here. The two of them sat on a bench in front of a huge tank of tropical fish, their colors so bright and vivid. Kiyoko didn’t say anything and waited for Ami to gather her thoughts. After a while Ami spoke, “How dangerous is it, honestly? Please.”

It wasn’t surprising that Ami would want to know the level of risk. But Kiyoko didn’t have a statistic or number for her. She looked at her, “It’s very complex, as I told everyone. But, despite the fears of many, I believe that Serenity and I can do it, even more so now.”

Pursing her lips, Ami replied, “Yes, your power seems to be increasing. I wonder why that is.” She seemed to be inspecting Kiyoko’s wings with her eyes.

“I’m not sure Ami, but I believe it IS increasing. May I ask you a personal question?” She knew Ami was a private person, always had been. Ami told her to go on and so Kiyoko did, “Do you miss Zoicite? Is that why you bury yourself in… well, everything.”

Looking at the fish, Amy responded thoughtfully, “I do miss him. And yes I suppose that is a factor. But it’s also simply who I am.” She was quiet for a bit and so was Kiyoko. Then Ami looked at her and said, “Rei told me about the conversation the two of you had. I think we’re all afraid to hope. However, I also think it’s cruel to leave them as they are. So, I will support you. When the time comes, I will stand by you. Not for myself, but to help them. It’s our duty to help them.”

Kiyoko was surprised, she smiled at Ami, “Thank you. Thank you so much Ami. Do you need to get back?” She wanted to spend more time with her, but didn’t want her to feel forced.

Ami actually smiled back at her, “No. PallaPalla will be alright. Could we stay just a bit longer? I’d like you to talk me through the spell if you would…. And I have just missed your company.” Surprised, Kiyoko agreed and the two of them spent some time going through the details of the spell and just catching up. The scientific and methodical approach that Ami took to understanding everything.


	16. Laughter

Laughter

It was late afternoon when Ami and Kiyoko parted ways. Kiyoko couldn’t believe that it’d been nearly two days already since everyone had gathered. Tomorrow night at sundown everyone would gather and decide the fate of the Shitenou. She hadn’t seen her mother or Serenity since returning from the moon. Actually she really hadn’t seen them since that night. Kiyoko felt guilty about that. But she wanted to speak with someone else…. The one other person she really felt she needed to know where she stood with. Spreading her magic out she found that her target was actually in the castle’s kitchen, which worked out perfectly because she was famished!

The smells wafting out of the kitchen were divine! When Kiyoko entered a few of the regular staff bowed to her and then politely excused themselves. That left her standing there, watching as Makoto worked tirelessly on what appeared to one her favorite dishes, a cherry pie. Walking up to her Kiyoko asked, “Would you like some help?”

Makoto looked up from her work and smiled, “It’s been a long time since we’ve cooked together. Would you mind getting the top crust ready for me?” 

Nodding, Kiyoko pulled up a stool next to her and got to work. Soon the two of them had the pie ready, another culinary masterpiece by the talented Makoto. Carefully Makoto placed the pie in the oven and set its timer. Then she sat down next to Kiyoko, “So, I suppose it’s our turn to talk about things?”

Still smiling, Kiyoko replied, “I’d like to know what you think, Mako-chan. This is… well, it’s personal for you.” Kiyoko put a hand over Makoto’s. She knew that Makoto could be nearly as private as Ami sometimes.

Makoto looked at the counter, making swirls in the remaining flour with her free index finger, “It is. But it’s my understanding that you don’t want to do this just for us…. Is that true?”

Kiyoko replied honestly, “No, it’s not simply for you. I think it’s cruel to leave them trapped and suffering. But I feel like the four of you have a strong stake in this. You’ve all spent a long time waiting for men whom you believed would never return to you.”

The swirls Makoto made grew more and more skewed as she continued, “Yes, I guess we have been waiting, deep down. We’ve all tried to move on, to love someone who was actually here. But in the end it never worked out. What have the others said?”

Replying frankly Kiyoko said, “Minako and Ami have both said that they would support it. They trust my abilities and they believe the Shitenou should be freed if possible. When Rei and I spoke she was still concerned, but even she understood why I would want to do it. She said she would spend some time searching the fire for answers, but I haven’t seen her since.”

Makoto nodded, but didn’t say anything. Kiyoko was a bit surprised, Makoto usually went with her gut. She was so passionate about things. It was a quality Kiyoko admired in her. This uncertainly wasn’t like her at all. She finally addressed her, “Makoto, what’s wrong? You don’t seem yourself.”

Makoto looked up from the flour covered counter, “I don’t know. I feel selfish. I want to protect you and Serenity, but I want Nephrite back. I want to be with him. To be his bride one day. Even more then that I want him to find happiness, or peace, or anything better than his current state of being. But it seems so wrong to allow you two to risk so much for those reasons.”

Gripping Makoto’s hand, Kiyoko responded, “There are nothing wrong with your reasons. He deserves freedom, and if you two can have a second chance at the life you should’ve had in the process I see that as good a reason as any. Besides, as I’ve told the others, my father wouldn’t have asked this of me if he thought we would fail, or worse…..”

A little smile appeared on Makoto’s face, “That’s true. Mamoru knew your capabilities better than anyone. If he believed in you, than we should too.” She reached forward and hugged Kiyoko. When Makoto’s hands touched Kiyoko’s wings she could feel shock from her. Makoto got the look on her face that Kiyoko had come to affectionately refer to as her Dish It! Look, “So are you going to tell me how you ended up with those amazing wings? We still have some time before the pie is ready.”

Laughter escaped Kiyoko’s lips, both because of Makoto’s change in attitude and the fact she hadn’t even looked at the timer. And Kiyoko knew she didn’t need to. So Kiyoko told her the story of what happened with Michiru and on the Moon, blushing a little when she got to the part about kissing Haruka.

The laughter that exploded from Makoto made Kiyoko’s blush worse. When she was able to stop herself she smiled at Kiyoko, shaking her head, “Only you could get away with that! I remember when we all met her. Everyone one of was at least a little infatuated with Haruka. But you actually kissed her!”

Turning an even darker shade of red, “How many people do I have to tell it was not romantic? Why does everyone assume that it was?” She was so frustrated with this.

Makoto raised an eyebrow at her, “It may not have been romantic, but you’re still the only one among us to have actually kissed her, aside from Michiru. If she didn’t stop you, then you’re very special. Of course we all knew that already. I have to admit that until you fell in love with Seiya, there were worries that you’d be alone because none of your suitors could live up to her.”

Even Kiyoko had to laugh, recalling the few who had dared to attempt to court her so long ago! Makoto had a point, none of them lived up to her expectations… And certainly her relationship with Haruka had played a factor…. The two of them talked until the pie was ready and then they made a meal of the delicious creation. Afterward Kiyoko thought that perhaps she should go and see her mother.

She started down the hall, her heart a little lighter, feeling like she might actually garner the support she needed. Her mind wondered as she walked down the hallway and so absorbed was she in her own thoughts that she didn’t sense the presence approaching from behind. But a hand found hers and she turned, instantly knowing who it was. When she turned her face flushed red once again with Makoto’s words ringing in her ears. Kiyoko looked idly at the hem of her black dress and spoke softly, “Good evening Haruka. I’m glad to see you’ve recovered and are well.”

Haruka pulled Kiyoko’s head up gently by the chin, “What’s wrong Kiyo-chan?” She was puzzled at the idea of Kiyoko being embarrassed after what they’d shared.

Kiyoko shook her head and forced the flushed look from her face, “Nothing really. Just something Makoto said. It’s not important.” She sensed that Haruka hadn’t just run into her, “Why were you looking for me?”

Haruka blinked, curious about what Makoto had said, but remembering that she had been looking for Kiyoko, at Usagi’s request, “You mother has asked to see you, more accurately both of us.” Kiyoko nodded and motioned for Haruka to lead the way, pulling her hand away purposefully. As they walked she made sure to keep a distance between her and Haruka. Eventually Haruka stopped and blocked her way, “Before we see Usagi you need to tell me what’s going on. What’s wrong Kiyo-chan?” Kiyoko stared, unsure of how to respond…. Damn Makoto….


	17. Chastisement

Chastisement

For half a second Kiyoko considered simply going around Haruka. She knew that she could, especially with her new wings. However, Kiyoko quickly dismissed that idea, knowing it wouldn’t do any good in the long run. But what could she say to Haruka that wouldn’t sound awkward or ridiculous? As it was, she felt ridiculous for letting Mako-chan’s teasing get to her. Kiyoko shrugged in the end, “What do you mean Haruka?”

Haruka leveled her gaze, “There’s definitely something wrong with you. Please tell me what it is. It’s not a good idea to keep your mother waiting.” Her eyes bore into Kiyoko’s.

Kiyoko should’ve known she couldn’t hide anything from someone she’d literally bared her soul to recently. She sighed, “Mako-chan and I were talking and when she found out that I kissed you she started teasing me about it.” Haruka’s face started to grow dark and so Kiyoko scrambled, not wanting Makoto at odds with Haruka, “She wasn’t serious! Makoto was just having fun!”

Haruka’s expression was tight, but she didn’t press the irritation she felt, “As long as she wasn’t serious you shouldn’t let it bother you. Everything between us is fine.” She took Kiyoko’s hand again to stress the point, “Now let’s get going.” Kiyoko was happy that Haruka wasn’t pushing this, even if it clearly aggravated her. And so the two of them walked the rest of the way to the courtyard Haruka had come from in silence, not realizing they were still holding hands.

But it didn’t escape Usagi’s notice. Her eyes narrowed in on their hands when they reached her, making them both look down and back at her, quickly letting go. She raised an eyebrow, “Thank you for coming, both of you. Now that you’ve had the day to recover and what not I want to hear from you two what happened up there. Kiyoko?”

Haruka and Kiyoko exchanged a look, then Kiyoko looked at her mother, “I assume you have been informed of what led to my…. Departure….” She stopped, sensing her mother’s anger.

And she was angry. Usagi snapped, “You mean what led to you running away? Yes I have.” She crossed her arms and gave Kiyoko a look that left no doubt of her opinion of that.

It irritated Kiyoko, to have her mother chastise her like that. Her mother was the one who’d spent a hundred years running away from the world. But she pursed her lips and went on, “I went to the old Moon Kingdom, to your old room in fact and stood on the balcony crying until Haruka found me.”

Usagi held her hand up and looked at Haruka, “And what happened then?” This felt like an interrogation and neither Kiyoko nor Haruka liked it.

Clearly, feeling interrogated as well, Haruka replied, “I did as you asked of me Queen Mother. I spoke with Kiyoko, helped her regain herself and got her to come back to Earth.”

In some ways it seemed to Kiyoko that her mother was acting more like the Usagi of her youth then the mother she was accustomed to. This feeling was solidified when Usagi responded to Haruka, “But that’s not all from what I’ve heard.” Both Kiyoko and Haruka were astonished by Usagi’s retort. They exchanged another look.

Kiyoko decided that it’d be best if she spoke, “If you’re talking about the spell I used to help Haruka gain a better understanding of myself and my point of view on things, than yes that was a part of helping me regain myself mother.” Then she turned to Haruka, “Thank you Haruka, but I’d like to speak with my mother privately.” She tried to implore her with her eyes. Before Usagi could object Haruka bowed and quickly walked away, obviously understanding.

Usagi looked after Haruka and then at Kiyoko, “I hadn’t dismissed her, Kiyoko. But if you insist… How could you kiss anyone other than your fiancée? Did she seduce you? She has always been a flirt!”

For a few seconds Kiyoko found herself speechless. Had her mother lost her mind? This was Haruka, who was family to her. And she’d already addressed this with Seiya, the fiancée in question. At last she replied, “Mother! One, it wasn’t romantic.” When she saw her mother about to speak she was the one who raised her hand to silence her, “Two, Haruka did NOT and would NOT seduce me. And three, Seiya and I have already discussed this and I’m sorry, but I won’t discuss it with you further. We should be focused on the prospect of resurrecting the Shitenou.”

And like that the mother Kiyoko had always known returned, “Alright, as you wish. I understand you’ve spoken to all of the inner Senshi, as you were apparently just with Makoto. And you’ve spoken to Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Seiya, and Yaten.” Kiyoko had forgotten that even though her mother wasn’t psychic, she had her ways of knowing things. Usagi continued, “And I know that at this point they’ve all given you their support with the exception of Rei, Setsuna, and Michiru. Though if Haruka is supporting you than undoubtedly Michiru will stand with her.” 

Blinking from surprise Kiyoko remarked, “Well it seems you have all of the information already mother. Have you made a decision on whether or not you can support it?” Kiyoko knew that it would mean a lot to everyone, whether or not her mother supported this cause, this plan.

Sadly Usagi shook her head, “No I am afraid I haven’t been able to come to a decision. I really do wish I could just fall in line with those who are supporting you. But all I can see is the possibility of losing my daughters after already having lost your father.”

Kiyoko understood her mother’s feelings. It was like whenever Ruka and Endo were brought up in all of this. The idea of leaving them was gut wrenching, so she could imagine how what her mother was describing would feel. She took a step closer to her mother and clasped her hands, “I understand mother, more than you realize. But we can do this. I can do this. My power is growing. Father had faith. I need you to as well.”

Usagi nodded and sighed, “I know your power is growing. I can see it. But I just don’t know. Honestly, I doubt I will be able to decide where I stand until the time comes tomorrow.” This pained Kiyoko, but she knew her mother and wasn’t entirely surprised. All she could do was hope that when the time came that she’d stand with her. Usagi looked at her, looking a bit youthful again, “So, did you manage to settle the issue of her being your maid of honor, among the kissing?”

Again Kiyoko was floored, “No mother. We actually haven’t discussed that at all…. And saying among the kissing implies that there was more than one, and I can assure you there wasn’t. Though I did tell Minako that if Haruka didn’t agree she had the job.” This made both of them laugh. Kiyoko determined that when not being interrogated, she liked seeing this side of her mother. 

When she’d stopped laughing, Usagi smiled, “You might regret that! You’ll end up with red bows everywhere somehow.” They both laughed again and talked until the moon was high in the sky.

Kiyoko looked up and then said, “You know mother, when I was standing on that balcony I understood why you fell in love with the Earth so long ago. And looking up now, I understand why father fell in love with the moon. They’re both beautiful and breathtaking in their own way.” Usagi agreed and soon they both found that they were ready for sleep. Usagi walked with Kiyoko to her chambers and made her promise to speak with her sister in the morning. Kiyoko agreed, knowing that could be as much of a roller coaster ride as speaking with her mother had been.


	18. Sleepless

Sleepless

Despite how tired she felt, sleep wouldn’t come to Kiyoko. She wasn’t sure why. For a long time she just stared at the ceiling. Kiyoko wished Seiya were there, but she wasn’t. The tiniest part of her considered summoning Haruka, but that would just fuel the teasing and chastisement over the kiss. Though at least she knew Michiru would be alright. Kiyoko felt fairly confident about that. She got up, not sure what she was doing. She tried mediation, but it didn’t work. So she began pacing. A little while later there was a knock on her door. Kiyoko looked up, “Come in Yaten.”

Quietly Yaten entered, shutting the door behind her, and bowed, “What is troubling you? You should be sleeping.” She looked genuinely concerned.

Exhaling, Kiyoko replied, “I’m not certain exactly. I feel restless and when I lay down all I do is toss and turn, and stare at the empty half of my bed.”

Yaten asked Kiyoko, “It can be difficult to sleep alone sometimes when you’re not accustomed to it. Would you like me to fetch Haruka for you?” Kiyoko was surprised Yaten would actually ask her that. Haruka wasn’t popular among any of the Starlights because of her treatment of Seiya, though they didn’t harbor the same feelings as she did of course.

However, at that moment Kiyoko’s door opened, “That won’t be necessary Yaten. I’m here.” Haruka said, slipping through the door and walking up to Kiyoko.

Obviously a little uncertain of how to respond to the situation, Yaten addressed Kiyoko, “Well…. Do you need anything else my Queen?”

Shaking her head just a little, more focused on how Haruka happened to show up at that moment, Kiyoko replied, “No, nothing else Starhealer. I will see you in the morning. I am going to speak with Queen Serenity and would like you to accompany me.”

Yaten nodded, “Very well. I’ll see you in the morning Kiyoko.” She bowed and excuse herself from Kiyoko’s bedchambers.

That left Kiyoko and Haruka standing there. Kiyoko was the first to speak, “What are you doing here Haruka?” She just simply didn’t know what else to say.

Haruka shrugged, “I think in some ways your magic has done something similar to me that it did to Seiya when the two of you first met. I could just tell that you couldn’t sleep well and part of it was being alone. So I spoke to Michiru and came to keep you company.”

Kiyoko was glad that she’d spoken to Michiru, but it felt odd to have someone besides Seiya connected to her in this way, though she supposed it had been what she’d wanted, in a sense. She replied, “This could take some getting used to. But thank you.”

Nodding, Haruka took Kiyoko by the hand and led her to the bed, “Now let’s get you to sleep. If you’re facing Chibi-Usa in the morning you’ll need your strength.” The two of them climbed into the bed and Kiyoko smiled at Haruka. She felt so much better. It didn’t take long for her to drift off.

When morning came Kiyoko heard a soft knock at the door, sensing who it was she nudged Haruka who merely grumbled and rolled over. It was just like Michiru had always described, though only on Earth had Kiyoko seen the Haruka who slept like the dead. So Kiyoko got up herself and walked close to the door, opening it with her magic. Standing there was an anxious looking Michiru. Kiyoko waved her in and shut the door. Kiyoko led Michiru to the table she was becoming to think of as her magic table. The two of them sat down and Kiyoko spoke softly, “What’s wrong Michiru?” Kiyoko hoped she wasn’t angry about last night after all.

Michiru replied, “I came because when I saw your mother this morning she told me that if I saw you that I was to remind you to visit your sister, and I didn’t want her coming to remind you herself. From what Haruka told me she was giving the two of you a hard time already. Of course between you and me, the only ones who have the right to an opinion about that kiss are Seiya and myself. And I understand. Though I did make her make it up to me a few times yesterday.” Michiru giggled at her own statement and then went on, “How did Seiya take it?”

Kiyoko chuckled, though it didn’t have real feeling to it, “She’s not taking it as well. But she is trying. On the upside, she agreed to support my plan to resurrect the Shitenou.” Kiyoko smiled, happy that Michiru was genuinely okay with things between herself and Haruka.

Michiru nodded, “Haruka talked to me about that as well.” She took a deep breath and spoke evenly, “If Haruka stands with you, so do I. Besides, I think you’re right that it’s cruel to leave them that way.” 

So overcome with happiness at having both of their support, Kiyoko leaned forward and hugged Michiru tightly, “Thank you Mamma! Thank you for… well, everything!”

Michiru returned the hug just as tightly, “You’re welcome Kiyo-chan. Now you should probably go get ready for your visit with Serenity. I’ll keep an eye on sleepyhead.” Kiyoko agreed and went to dress for the day. She put on a deep rose colored dress that dipped low in the back. She was finally grateful for the phase Minako had gone through many years ago where she insisted Kiyoko wear things like this. It was when her first failed suitor came to call. 

When she slipped out the door she found Yaten waiting for her, dressed in her Starlight uniform. It was how she spent most of her time on Earth. Yaten bowed, “You look lovely my Queen. You were able to get some sleep then?” Kiyoko nodded and off the two of them went. Kiyoko was surprised to sense her sister in the castle library.

Upon entering the library Kiyoko was astonished at what she saw. Her sister was surrounded by books, what looked like spell books as a matter of fact. Kiyoko stood there, taking in both the sight of her sister and the library itself. She missed this library so much. It was massive, having an open floorplan with two levels that were packed and packed with bookshelves filled to the brim with books on every topic imaginable. It had been an undertaking that Ami, Setsuna, and her father had spearheaded long before she was born. Everything here was a shining white and there were tables with gilded chairs scattered throughout. But it also had an amazing skylight that let in both the sunlight and moonlight, making the room that much more beautiful.

Serenity looked up from the book she was reading, “So you’ve finally come to talk to your big sister? Get through everyone else?” 

Well, obviously Serenity was upset with Kiyoko. She steeled herself and smiled at her sister, “Good morning to you too Serenity. I haven’t seen much of you the past two days. What have you been up to?”

Her nose crinkled slightly as she responded, “Other than worrying about you running away? Studying all of THIS….” She held up the book she’d been reading, “Trying to get a better understanding of magic in general.” She set the book down and gestured to the other chairs at her table, “You and Yaten should sit down.” Shocked into silence Kiyoko sat down, Yaten following suit. Serenity had NEVER shown an interest in the type of magic she used. She pondered what could have changed her mind.


	19. By Design

By Design

 

Cautiously Kiyoko sat down and Yaten followed suit. Kiyoko pursed her lips, “Why the sudden interest Serenity?” She knew she was treading on thin ice with the question, but she had to ask.

Serenity exhaled, “Well, part of it comes from this business concerning the Shitenou. But the other part…..” She trailed off unsure if she could tell her sister how she was feeling.

It seemed Yaten’s blunt nature would never change. She addressed Serenity, “Please excuse me if I’m out of line here Queen Serenity, but would it be that you’re envious of the things Kiyoko is able to do and the things your father entrusted her with, instead of you?” Serenity didn’t answer, but the blush in her face did.

Shock and irony struck Kiyoko because when she was younger she’d been jealous of her sister’s grace and charm, of her love with Helios, and of her role as an official Senshi. Kiyoko knew she was powerful and special, but she spent her life surrounded by Senshi knowing she’d never be one. And she would always be jealous that her sister got to spend over a millennia with their father and she was only given a century. Finally she spoke, “You’re envious of me? Growing up I was always envious of you.”

Serenity’s face mirrored the shock that Kiyoko felt, “YOU were jealous of ME? The child born of pure magic and the precious gift of the golden crystal? The child that didn’t take hundreds of years to mature and grew up with a grace and refinement that attracted many suitors as well as the admiration of all of the Senshi? The one who, despite not being an official Senshi, was treated by the older Senshi more like one of them than I was?”

Unable to help herself, Kiyoko laughed, “It seems we were jealous of each other. And I’m sorry for anything I did that contributed to that.” She smiled and placed a hand over her sister’s, trying to make peace.

Serenity was still jealous, but knew that a time like this wasn’t the time to let that take priority. She smiled back, “We make quite a pair, don’t we? But I do have to ask…. Why DID you wait so long to come see me?”

Taking a deep breath, Kiyoko admitted, “I was afraid to come see you. You were so angry with me. And I knew that my excursion to the old Moon Kingdom had likely made that worse. I felt like I had to garner some support from the others before I could come and face my big sister.”

Nodding, Serenity replied, “I was angry, still am in some ways. But I was more hurt by the fact that you were talking to everyone except me, or that is how it felt at least.” She sighed, “And it is frustrating that no matter who hard I try I can’t make heads or tails of this. Helios tried to help me for a while, but I eventually sent him away.”

The tiniest laugh escaped Kiyoko’s lips, “I could show you if you want.” She waited as her sister registered what she was saying.

She shook her head fiercely, “I think you’ve done enough of that lately! Besides, I don’t want to kiss my sister!” The two of them laughed together at that. Serenity continued, “You know, I think everyone is talking more about that than the resurrection at this point. One the castle staff even claimed that she saw Haruka sneak into your room last night.” Now it was Kiyoko’s turn to blush. Serenity spoke, “Kiyoko!”

Scrambling, Kiyoko responded, “I couldn’t sleep and she could sense it. Nothing happened, she just slept in the bed so that I wasn’t alone. Michiru knew all about it. Yaten was there too!” She shot Yaten a sympathetic look.

Serenity’s gaze turned on her. Yaten cleared her throat, “She speaks the truth you’re Highness.” Though her face made it clear that this wasn’t a conversation she wished to be a part of.

With a sigh, Serenity relented, “Alright. I believe you. But if I heard it than you know mother did. And she is on the war path about this, so be careful.”

Resignation to the wrath she may face ran over Kiyoko. But she tried to focus, “Tell me what you want to know, at least about the resurrection spell for the Shitenou and I will try and help you understand.”  
Serenity looked down at the spell book she had and then back at Kiyoko, “With the lack of progress I’ve made here…. You’d better start at the beginning.”

With that Kiyoko began, “The beginning…. Alright. Let’s start with why we need both crystals. I know you’re aware it has to do with the amount of power involved. But the reason we need that much power is the way that they died. It bound their spirits and star seeds extremely tightly to each of their stones. My theory was that this was for two reasons. One, because they didn’t want to leave the master they’d just rediscovered, and two because of the evil from the Dark Kingdom. As if it wanted to keep them from being reincarnated and finding happiness as a final punishment.”

Serenity’s brow creased, “I hadn’t considered that. That is terrible. So, it’d be like undoing two things at once, hence the need for both crystals.” She felt as if she were beginning to understand.

Kiyoko nodded at her sister, “Exactly. The spell is designed to unravel the evil that’s binding the spirits and their star seeds, while reviving them before the seeds are lost to the cauldron. That allows them to retain their memories and who they are.” She clasped Serenity’s hand firmer, “I believe our best chance is for me to concentrate my work on unraveling the binding while you focus of reviving them.”

Serenity nodded, “Is that because the silver crystal has been used to revive people in the past? Or is it because unraveling the binding will be more difficult?” Her face begging Kiyoko for an honest answer.

So she gave one, “Both actually. We know that the silver crystal has the power to revive more than one person. In addition, I expect unbinding them will be the trickier part.” She hoped her sister could see the confidence she had about doing this.

The two of them spent the rest of the morning working on helping Serenity understand as much as she could about the spell in general. Though there was one detail that Kiyoko hadn’t told anyone and refused to do so until they’d decided to actually do it. The spell couldn’t be performed just anywhere. They had to go back to the site of the old Dark Kingdom, to where they’d died.

Finally Serenity looked at her sister and smiled, “Thank you Kiyoko. Explaining this to me really helps. If it is decided that we will do this, when are you going to want to perform the spell?”

Thinking a moment, Kiyoko responded, “Tomorrow at noon, when the sun is at its apex.” She thought this would be their best opportunity in that desolate place, though she didn’t say that aloud.

Serenity replied, “Well, I think you should go and see Rei. I know she was conflicted. And it might help you avoid mother until it’s time to meet this evening.” The two sisters laughed together again. They stood and hugged before parting ways. Yaten asked if she could continue to accompany Kiyoko as she went to the temple to see Rei. She hadn’t left it since their talk of hope. Kiyoko agreed and they headed out. Serenity looked after them, knowing her sister had left something out, wondering what she would say when the time came.


	20. Preparations

Preparations

Just before they entered the temple Kiyoko stopped and turned to Yaten, “Whatever happens in here, DO NOT try and argue with Sailor Mars. Let me do that.” Yaten agreed reluctantly and the two of them entered the Temple of the Silver Millennium. Kiyoko’s breath was still taken away by the beauty here. The roses still hung everywhere among the silver and golden tapestries. 

Yaten, walking behind her remarked, “I see where the inspiration for the temple on Estara came from. It’s beautiful.” Kiyoko agreed and the two continued toward the fire room that was adjacent to the main alter room.

Standing outside the door Kiyoko knocked softly. Rei’s voice came from within, sounding exhausted, “Come in Kiyoko.”

She wanted to laugh because that was normally her, but she didn’t. Instead Kiyoko slipped off her shoes and slid open the door. She entered, seeing Rei sitting in front of the fire, not in her Fukui, but in the temple garb she’d been wearing since youth. Yaten quietly stood in the doorway. Kiyoko went and sat down next to Rei, “I here that you’ve been here most of the time since we spoke.”

Not looking away from the fire Rei replied, “Yes. Makoto and Ami both came to see me, but yes.” Poor Rei looked as weary as she sounded.

Fearing the worst, Kiyoko pushed forward, “Have you found any answers? What has the fire shown you?” She looked into it herself, feeling its energy.

Rei exhaled, “It has shown me their deaths…. Again and again…. It has shown us attempting their resurrection….” She paused here and looked at Kiyoko heavily.

Swallowing, Kiyoko replied, “It has? And does it show us as successful?” She knew by that look that Rei knew the piece of information she wasn’t sharing. Of course, Setsuna most likely knew as well, but hadn’t said anything obviously.

Rei shook her head, “I can’t get a read on the outcome at all…. That is why I haven’t left here. I keep searching for it, but it is hidden from me.”

Feeling sympathy, Kiyoko put her hand on Rei’s shoulder, “We can’t know how everything will turn out. But you look exhausted. Why do you come back to my chambers and you can take a nice hot bath and prepare for the meeting in a few hours.”

Rei looked at Kiyoko and replied, “Advice from one psychic to another?” They laughed together and then Rei continued, “Alright. That sounds like an excellent idea. Are you avoiding your mother?” She laughed again as she took in the look on Kiyoko’s face, “I don’t think there’s a single person in this castle that doesn’t know about what happened on the moon.” Kiyoko nodded with resignation and she, Rei, and Yaten all walked to her quarters. Yaten excused herself and promised to be waiting for her when the time came. Though, interestingly enough she didn’t head into her room, but down the hall. Kiyoko wondered where she was going, but tried to stay focused on helping Rei prepare and preparing herself.

*Yaten*

Yaten knew that Kiyoko was leaving something out from observing her all day. She also knew that based on what everyone was saying and that encounter with Sailor Mars, that more than likely the spell would be performed. So she headed to the communications room to see if she could reach Seiya herself. When she entered Sailor Vesta, one of the Asteroid group was on duty. When Yaten asked to use the room privately Vesta seemed hesitant, but agreed. Luckily the system was the same as the one on Estara thanks to Taiki and the others. Yaten connected with Estara and Taiki appeared on the screen, “Hey Taiki.”

His voice tight, Taiki replied, “Yaten, has a decision been made? Seiya told me what’s going on, but no one else knows.”

This relieved Yaten, she didn’t want to worry Ruka and Endo or their people unnecessarily, “No, not yet. They meet on it in a couple of hours. Is Seiya around?”

Taiki had a serious look on her face, “What’s wrong Yaten?” She could tell something was weighing on her mind. Yaten just shook her head. Taiki sighed, “She just finished sitting in on a council meeting for the Queen. I’ll get her.” With that Taiki disappeared from the screen. Yaten groaned internally. Seiya hated those meetings, hopefully she wasn’t irritable from it.

A few minutes later Seiya sat down and appeared on screen, “What’s up Yaten? Taiki said there’d been no decision yet.”

Yaten was thankful that Seiya didn’t seem ill tempered. She spoke, “No, not yet. But I wanted to talk to you.” Seiya got a worried look on her face. Yaten continued, “I have been observing things that concern me, though I’m not withdrawing my support. But I wanted to consult with you.” Seiya nodded and told Yaten to go on, so she did, “To begin with, I thought you should know that it appears Kiyoko has garnered enough support to do this.”

Seiya wore a mixture of worry and pride, “I should’ve known she’d convince the others. When she sets her mind to something.” She shook her head a little.

Yaten continued, “Second, I’m concerned after listening to her discuss things with her sister this morning. It sounds like Kiyoko intends to limit who is there to witness this event, but that it will be extremely draining for her. She also intends to take on the more complex part of the work.” She debated about telling her of her suspicion that Kiyoko was leaving something out, but decided it didn’t benefit Seiya to tell her at this point. This was going to happen, so she would just keep a watchful eye.

Seiya sighed, “She’s always so insistent on taking the most risk. Even if I tried to speak to her, it wouldn’t change anything. How badly do you think it will drain her?”

Weighing what she’d observed and what she knew of Kiyoko Yaten responded, “It’s my belief that the drain will be extreme. Honestly, I wish you were here to support her.”

Seiya desperately wished that too. She knew it was right for her to be on Estara. She also knew that Kiyoko would insist on quick action if this was going to go through, so even if she could leave now it would be pointless. However, Kiyoko doing something so draining made Seiya worry. She knew that she needed support. She asked Yaten, “Who do you think she’s going to allow there?”

Thinking back, Yaten responded, “I can’t say for complete certain. But if I had to guess: herself, Queen Serenity, Usagi, the four Inner Senshi, and myself possibly. And to be blunt, I think the only reason she’ll allow me to be there is because of Estara’s stake in the outcome.”

Seiya knew what had to be done and it made her so angry her eyes teared up, “Thank you Yaten. “ Trying to keep her temper in check she gave Yaten specific instructions in the event she was correct and the plan to resurrect the Shitenou was approved. Yaten shifted uncomfortably as Seiya spoke, not sure how she felt about the instructions Seiya was giving, but she agreed to follow them nonetheless. After the two of them terminated the connection she went back to wait for her Queen, her queen who’d become family to her, hoping she wouldn’t be delivering her to a decision of disaster.

*Yaten*

In Kiyoko’s quarters things were peaceful. Rei and Kiyoko had both taken a bath. Kiyoko was dress in her favorite black and white dress after making a couple of minor alterations so that it would work with her wings. She was growing increasingly fond of them. Right now she was brushing out Rei’s hair since she’d decided to stay in the tub and soak a bit, attempting to center herself, as Rei sat on her floor in front of Kiyoko in one of her fluffy robes. Kiyoko spoke as she continued brushing, “I love your hair Rei.” 

Rei laughed, “Thank you… For the compliment, and for making me take care of myself.” She took hold of Kiyoko’s hand that was holding the brush, “I hope you’re doing the same.” 

Kiyoko looked down and smiled, “I’ll do my best Rei. I think your hair is good though.” She set the brush on her table and they both stood up. Rei borrowed a simple red dress that fit her from Kiyoko’s closet, but ended up deciding to transform into her Fuku in the end. Kiyoko realized it must be time.

Just before they stepped into the hall, Rei went over to the nightstand next to Kiyoko’s bed, “You’re missing something.” She smiled and brought Kiyoko her tiara, placing it gently on her, “You must be a queen tonight.” And with that the two of them stepped into the hallway to find Yaten waiting as she’d promised, though the look on her face was stormy. Kiyoko wished they had time to talk, but they didn’t. Yaten fell into Kiyoko’s right flank position. And the three of them walked to the courtyard everyone else was making their way to as well. It was finally here, the meeting that would decide the fate of four great men…. To decide whether or not Kiyoko would be able to fulfill her father’s wish.


	21. Decisions

Decisions

When Kiyoko entered the courtyard it was virtually a mirror of three days ago. Again the Inner Senshi stood on the left, Sailor Mars squeezed her hand as she went to join them. The Outer Senshi stood on the right, an encouraging smile on Haruka’s lips while Pluto’s face was stone. Kiyoko knew that Setsuna knew what she’d kept to herself and that must be why she’d been avoiding her. At the fountain sat her mother, her face once again serene, with her sister and brother-in-law surrounded by the Asteroid Senshi. 

Again wearing the fierce face of Priestess and Queen Kiyoko walked to where her sister was and bowed in greeting. Serenity smiled at her, “Good evening my sister, Queen of Estara, Priestess of the Silver Millennium. Shall we begin?” Kiyoko nodded and Serenity stood, clasping her sister’s hand.

Kiyoko was surprised, but pleased, and so she spoke, “Again, we would like to thank you for gathering here to discuss what was proposed three days ago. I know that I have spoken with many of you and I can imagine Queen Serenity has as well. I know that I still stand by that proposal. And while I know that not all of you are in favor of this, I hope that most of you can support it.”

Serenity picked up there, “As Kiyoko stated, I know that not everyone is supportive of this idea. I have spoken with my guard,” she said as she motioned toward the Asteroids with her free hand, “as well as my husband. It is the consensus that if Kiyoko and I do this, that they will support the idea because of their faith in us. Now I ask all of you what your feeling is here. Where do you stand?”

The Inner Senshi all exchanged glances and nods and looked to Minako. She stepped forward and bowed, “You’re Highnesses, it is with great faith that I speak for those of us from the Inner Solar System. We have chosen to support this endeavor, not for ourselves, but for them.” She bowed again and stepped back into line with the other Inners.

Kiyoko looked toward the Senshi of the Outer Solar System, knowing that if Serenity supported this so would Hotaru as her best friend. She knew how Haruka and Michiru felt. It was Setsuna who was the wild card. She smiled at them regardless, “What do the Senshi of the Outer Solar System say?”

Haruka and Michiru stepped forward in one of their amazing simultaneous fluid motions and bowed, “We stand with both of you. We will support you.” The quiet Hotaru bowed and nodded in agreement.

Setsuna stepped forward and bowed, “If the others support you than I will not stand in the way. That is all I can say my Queens.” Her face still the mask of the guardian of time.

Serenity spoke to Yaten, “Do the Starlights still support this? Do you still have that faith that you spoke of three days ago?”

Yaten thought momentarily. She knew there was a piece of information missing. But she expected that would be revealed soon. She knew what Seiya thought. She knew what she felt in her gut. So Yaten looked at Serenity and replied, “Yes, Queen Serenity, that faith in my Queen is still there, and in you as well.” 

And so everyone looked at Usagi, Queen Mother of Earth, to hear her thoughts on the matter. She stood and spoke, “Well, everyone was given three days to consider the matter at hand. And it seems that everyone, or most everyone, has come to support this effort to resurrect the Shitenou. I can’t say that I don’t still have my reservations, but I look to my two strong daughters and trust them. If they believe in this, than I will not abandon them in it.” She looked to Kiyoko specifically, “Now my dear Kiyoko. Please explain where we go from here.”

Blinking from shock it took a moment before Kiyoko could speak, but then she began, “Thank you mother. Thank you everyone. Thank you for your support, your understanding, and your love throughout the years. Now, to the matter at hand.” Her face became very serious, “I’ve explained the spell to Serenity and we believe that we can make it work. We will do the spell at noon tomorrow. First we have to carefully remove the stones from my father’s sarcophagus. I would ask that you do that Helios.” She looked to her brother-in-law.

Helios replied, “Of course Kiyoko. It would be my honor to do so.” He knew that Kiyoko was trusting him in great measure with such a delicate task.

Smiling, Kiyoko nodded and continued to address everyone, “Due to the jarring nature of this experience for the Shitenou themselves, I am sorry but I must ask that only a certain few be present. I would ask the Inner Senshi of course, as well as our mother since they’re those who knew them. I would ask Helios, but I think it’d be best if he tended to his duties as King. And out of respect for my home, Estara, I ask that Yaten be with us. However, I am not sure what state the Shitenou will be in when they are revived and do not want to overwhelm them.”

There was a low murmur until Usagi stood and spoke, “Please don’t be foolish. Kiyoko is right in this. None of us know how they’ll react and three unfamiliar faces, as well as dealing with Endymion’s death is enough.”

Kiyoko continued, “Thank you mother. Now, we come to the one thing that is key to making the spell work. It has to be done on the site where they perished. So those of us going, must go to the North Pole and the ruins of the Dark Kingdom.” She stopped and waited, knowing that this could cause trouble which is why she’d kept it to herself until now.

It was Helios who actually spoke first, “My dear Kiyoko. That place has been desolate and deserted for over a millennia. And there are still ripples of the dark energy that once thrived there.”

It seemed everyone was waiting for Kiyoko’s response. She looked around and then at him, “I understand that, brother. But it is the only way to make the spell work. This part is not up for debate. We must go there, or will we allow the Dark Kingdom to have one last victory?”

The next voice was her mother’s, strong and filled with conviction, surprising everyone, “No. The Dark Kingdom will never have another victory again. We will leave first thing in the morning. Everyone going is to meet in the throne room then.”

Sometimes it was ironic to think that her mother was no longer the official ruler of Earth because she would always have as much, if not more say than Serenity or Kiyoko. With it clear that this discussion was over everyone started to disburse. The Inners, her mother, and Serenity promised to see he in the morning. Helios assured Kiyoko that the stones would be ready, of course she had no doubt. The others trickled out, Haruka exchanging a brief glance with Kiyoko as she and Michiru left. 

*Haruka*

It pained Haruka to not accompany Kiyoko, but she couldn’t fault the logic that having everyone there could be disconcerting. As she and Michiru were walking back to their own chambers, having split off from the others. Someone approached from behind. When Haruka turned she saw Yaten walking toward them. She looked at Michiru, “I wonder what she wants.” Michiru shrugged, but didn’t leave her side.

Yaten reached them and spoke frankly, “Haruka, I have a favor to ask. Well, technically I am merely following Seiya’s instructions.”

Haruka interrupted her, “And what is it Seiya wants, other than my head on a platter undoubtedly?” She was not in the mood to be bitched at by Yaten, especially on Seiya’s behalf.

Yaten’s face showed clear irritation, which made Haruka the tiniest bit happy, as she responded, “Despite her temper and feelings of jealousy, she isn’t asking for anything for herself. She is asking for Kiyoko, not that Kiyoko would admit to needing it. When I spoke to her earlier we discussed the risks of the spell and my suspicions about Kiyoko limiting the parties involved. We’re concerned about the strain it will take on Kiyoko.”

Michiru interrupted this time, “We’re all concerned about the strain it’ll take on her. Estara may be her home now, but we’ll always be her family.”

Nodding, Yaten replied, “We know that. And as much as it pains me to deliver the message, and more so the pain it causes Seiya to have to ask this of…. You… She asks that you speak with Kiyoko and insist on going with us tomorrow. Seiya believes that with the bond you now share will allow you to support her and she fears that Kiyoko will need it.”

It took a minute for Haruka to say anything. She was so distraught by the idea that Seiya would ask her this. But she finally recovered herself, “Don’t you think I want to be there?”

Michiru patted her shoulder, “Go and speak to her. She will listen, especially if she finds out that Seiya set aside her own feelings to ask for this.” She smiled and told her beloved to go, kissing her on the cheek.

*Haruka*


	22. Request

Request

Kiyoko had spoken to her mother and sister before leaving the courtyard, both instructing her to get her rest for tomorrow. Kiyoko returned the sentiment and retired to her chambers, wondering where Yaten had gone off to this time. She had decided to simply change into a nightgown and bathe in the morning before leaving. She’d decided on a forest green one that tied around the back of the neck and went to her knees that was silky and thin.

She sat at the table with the spell for tomorrow open, studying it one more time before trying to go to sleep, starting to feel anxious. However, as Kiyoko read it and reread it, she felt more confident than ever that she and Serenity could do it. Though secretly she knew that unbinding that darkness and releasing those star seeds could be very dangerous for her. But if she was able to do it, she had no doubt Serenity could revive them. That was the important part after all. As she closed the book, Kiyoko heard a knock at her door. She wasn’t surprised to sense this visitor. Kiyoko stood and said, “You may come in Haruka. I was sure I would see you before leaving.”

Haruka entered and quietly shut the door behind her, “You would think that after 200 years I’d be used to not having to knock. Thank you for seeing me.”

Kiyoko would’ve thought Haruka was being cold, but her face and her emotions said otherwise. She was nervous, worried, and feeling a bit awkward. This perplexed Kiyoko, “What is going on Haruka? You’re upset.”

Gathering her courage Haruka walked over to Kiyoko and stopped, standing very close to her, “I understand why you don’t want the entire guard there, but let me go with you.” She took Kiyoko’s hand, sensing she was about to walk away from her.

Jolted by the conviction in that touch, Kiyoko looked into Haruka’s eyes, “Trust me Haruka, I would love to have you there. But I told everyone why I chose the people I did.” Kiyoko could sense anger mixing in with the other emotions she was feeling.

Haruka took Kiyoko’s other hand, “This is going to be dangerous, especially for you. How can you say no?”

Unsure of what else to day, Kiyoko replied bluntly, “As I keep telling people…. It is for their sake, the Shitenou. That is how I can Haruka.” She was surprised to see tears pooling in Haruka’s eyes.

The angry tears that threatened to leak out, spurred Haruka on, wishing Kiyoko would just listen to her on her own merit, but so be it. She retorted, “If you won’t listen to me, then listen to Seiya. Yaten found me after the meeting and asked me to be there with you on Seiya’s behalf.”

Stunned, Kiyoko didn’t say anything. She knew Haruka was being honest. She could sense it. Kiyoko could imagine how much it must have pained Seiya to ask for this, especially from Haruka. It was also obvious that it hurt Haruka to have to use this information, hoping Kiyoko would’ve agreed without it. Her own emotions became a storm: sympathy, compassion, love, and anger. The anger was a clearer picture, giving her something to focus on. So that is what she chose to express, “I do not need a babysitter, despite what the two of you think…. Not that I ever thought I would see the two of you agree on anything!”

Haruka pulled Kiyoko closer, thinking it was ironic that they were both angry, but she still felt like she needed to hold her tightly… the fear that Kiyoko might vanish stronger. She spoke softly, “No one is implying that you need a babysitter. But I want to be there to support you and I know Seiya does too. But since she can’t be there herself, Seiya asked me to stand in for her. Please Kiyoko, if I don’t go, the worry might drive me mad anyway.” A few tears escaped her eyes. 

Kiyoko thought about how so few saw this softer side of Haruka, and it helped to calm her, reminding her of how special and lucky she was. She didn’t know how the others would react, but if Seiya had asked this… and Haruka was pleading with her…. How could she say no? So she sank into Haruka’s arms and whispered, “Fine. You can come. Do you think Michiru would mind if you stayed? I want to be able to sleep tonight.”

Kissing the top of Kiyoko’s head, Haruka replied, “Michi won’t mind, luckily….” She pulled Kiyoko back slightly so that she could get a better look at her, a smiled playing at her lips now that things were settled, “Do you have something I can wear to bed or shall I go back and get something of my own?”

Not entirely sure why, but Kiyoko didn’t want Haruka to leave now. She shook her head, “You’re welcome to anything in my closet.” She motioned toward the huge walk-in closet. So Haruka went in and came out a few minutes later in what was actually one of Kiyoko’s favorite nightgowns. It was like a sundress that went to Kiyoko’s knees, but it was black and made of a cottony material. Though with the height difference it only went to about Haruka’s mid-thigh. Kiyoko smiled and held out her hand, “Let’s go lay down, I need to sleep.” 

The two of them laid down the same way they had the night before, it was so comfortable to be near Haruka, Kiyoko could only think of one person she felt more comfortable with, and she was marrying her. Even after she’d closed her eyes she felt Haruka staring at her as she drifted off, watching over her as always.

The morning came far too quickly and Kiyoko woke before Haruka. Luckily no one was at the door because somehow the two of them had managed to become very tangled up in their sleep. If anyone walked in at that moment Kiyoko was certain they’d assume the worst. Though she did lay there a few minutes enjoying how at peace Haruka was. The look on her face was so relaxed and the emotions Kiyoko sensed were contentment and peace. However, eventually she had to wake her. Despite how happy she was that Haruka had stayed last night, Kiyoko knew she had to kick her out so that she could see Michiru before they left. It took some prodding to get her up, but Kiyoko did it. She sent Haruka on her way, promising not to leave without her.

Then Kiyoko set to work readying herself for departure. She bathed and put on a navy blue gown that stopped just below her knees. It was made of a thick velvety material and had a high neck with very short sleeves and a large opening in the back. Kiyoko also wore matching tights, black mid-calf boots, and long black gloves. Intentionally she’d brought the cross neckwear she’d had made for Endo. It and her tiara completed the ensemble. She hoped that she looked powerful, yet gentle. That was what she felt was needed today.

She walked to the throne room and found everyone assembled. Kiyoko felt a bit bad to be the last one to show up, with the exception to the last minute addition to the list. When she reached the others Helios approached her first, hugged her, and handed her a leather pouch with a long cord that would allow her to wear it around her neck. There was a symbol of protection burned into the front of the pouch. Helios told her, “That should allow for a little extra protection from the dark echoes in that place.”

Kiyoko bowed and put the pouch around her neck, “Thank you so much brother. Take care of Crystal Tokyo while we’re gone.” She turned to the others, who all wore the mixture of fear and excitement that always preceded something like this.

Usagi came and stood close to Kiyoko, a smile on her face, “You look lovely. Your father would be proud. Shall we go?” 

Chewing on her lip, she looked at her mother, “About that….. We’re actually still missing someone.” She saw the perplexed look on her mother’s face turn to anger as she looked over Kiyoko’s shoulder. As she turned her sight matched her magical senses. Haruka had just entered from the other side of the throne room.


	23. Echoes of Darkness

Echoes of Darkness

Usagi looked from Haruka back to Kiyoko, anger all over her face, “You make this announcement about who may go and why…. And now you expect to just bring Uranus along? You can’t be serious Kiyoko!”

Haruka reached the group and overheard Usagi. It was starting to irritate her that Usagi was suddenly so hostile toward her. But Kiyoko spoke before she could, “I am absolutely serious mother. I stand by what I said last night, however Haruka WILL be coming as well.” It was as if her mother had created this dirty love triangle in her head and was NOT on her own daughter’s side in it. As a matter of fact she could see her mother gearing up to argue with her and so she went on, “She is coming to offer her support at Seiya’s request. So just stop right there, please. And if you don’t believe me, ask Yaten.”

Usagi looked at Yaten, who got this miserable look on her face. She loved her Queen, but all of this family drama wasn’t her forte, “It’s true. I spoke with Seiya yesterday and she was very specific about requesting Haruka accompany Queen Kiyoko in addition to myself.”

Resignation registered on Usagi’s face, relieving and annoying Kiyoko at the same time, and she spoke, “If Seiya requested it, than I suppose we can allow it. Any more surprises my dear daughter?”

Trying to center herself, Kiyoko replied, “No mother. No more surprises.” She looked around at everyone assembled. Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, her mother, and Haruka all wore their Senshi Fuku. Yaten wore her Starlight uniform. Her sister wearing a thick white long sleeve dress with white gloves and lavender pink boots. She kissed Helios briefly and then looked to Kiyoko. Kiyoko smiled, “Are you ready to put that silver crystal to use once more?”

Serenity smiled, “Yes, dear sister, I believe that we are.” She kissed Helios’ cheek once more, “Take care of our kingdom my love.” With that she came to stand with her mother and Kiyoko. Kiyoko felt so blessed to be able to embark on this journey with part of her family, the rest protecting both of the planets she loved. As they walked out to the launch pad she felt Haruka slip her hand into Kiyoko’s. They shared a smile and in that moment she didn’t care what anyone else thought, even her mother. 

When they reached the pad Kiyoko turned to the others, “We can teleport to the pole, very near to the ruins. But because of the dark echoes there we’ll have to travel on foot the rest of the way. I’m sorry.” Everyone nodded and they all took hands. Kiyoko held Haruka’s hand on one side and her sister’s on the other. Everyone concentrated their energy and they were off in a flash of light, leaving beautiful Crystal Tokyo for a desolate wasteland filled with darkness and hope.

When the group materialized at their barren destination, the wind blew mercilessly and everyone began trudging towards the ruins they sought out. Haruka stayed close to Kiyoko, as did Yaten. The tiniest part of her wanted to giggle, but she stayed focused on their mission. She looked behind her and saw her mother and sister clinging together and the inner Senshi behind them. Kiyoko had never been here before but she was using her magic to let the stones be her guide.

The terrain was difficult. At one point her poor sister had tripped and nearly broken her ankle, but Kiyoko was quick to heal her. Serenity look up, “Thank you Kiyo-chan, but save your strength.” She and her mother helped Serenity up and the troupe kept going, everyone being very careful as they did.

Finally the entrance to the old dark kingdom was in sight, even from this distance Kiyoko could feel the echoes left behind by Metalia and her darkness. Suddenly the silence was broken by Mars, who stopped dead in her tracks, “Kiyoko…. Are you sure about this? Is the chance to hope worth it?”

Kiyoko walked back to her friend, her fellow priestess, “Sailor Mars…. The chance at hope is worth everything.” She took Mars hand and placed in on the pouch she wore, “Would you really want to stop now?”

Mars looked at her, conviction taking over her face, “No, I wouldn’t. You’re right. Let’s go.” She kept her hand there a moment longer and then closed her eyes, saying a prayer for their success. Kiyoko nodded and moved back to the front of the group, feeling like she needed to be the first line of defense against those echoes.

As they got closer the echoes felt stronger, and Kiyoko began to brace herself for impact. She knew they’d hit them soon enough. No one made a sound as they continued. It seemed everyone was either too tense or completely focused. When they’d reached roughly one thousand feet from the entrance she started feeling them. Kiyoko hadn’t expected them quite this far out. She would’ve guessed half that distance. This meant they were stronger than she or Helios had realized.

Yaten was the first to say anything, clearly defensive, “What is that? Are those the dark echoes you spoke of?” She pulled her body posture in tighter against them.

Kiyoko concentrated and created a barrier that would lessen the disturbance. She replied to Yaten, “Yes they are. I hadn’t expected them yet. Brace yourselves.” She knew that she couldn’t put enough energy to completely repel them and still do the spell.

As these thoughts ran through her mind Haruka took her hand once again, “This is why I’m here.” She smiled tightly and stayed very close to Kiyoko. As the troupe continued to close the distance between themselves and the entrance the echoes began coming in waves and it was jarring for everyone, but they all kept moving.

About three hundred feet from the entrance something in the echoes changed. It was as if they were focusing, hitting Kiyoko almost exclusively. She knew there was no life here, no one directing them at her. She’d never been here. Why were they targeting her? It would make more sense to Kiyoko if they were targeting Serenity as well, attempting to repel the power of the crystals, but they weren’t. 

Another wave hit her, making her stumble, and the protective symbol on the pouch with the Shitenou’s stones in it began to glow a faint green. Of course! It wasn’t about her. It was them. It was booby-trapped to keep them from returning here to be reborn. However, before she could voice these thoughts Haruka spoke, “Why are they targeting you?”

Kiyoko shook her head, “It’s not me, it’s them!” She held up the pouch, revealing the green glow.

Sailor Moon caught sight of it and moved closer, “It’s trying to keep them out, isn’t it?” Kiyoko nodded and her mother continued, “Then you must have been right, about this being Matalia’s final revenge. Let’s keep going.”

Admiring her mother’s determination Kiyoko kept moving, holding tightly to Haruka’s hand for strength. Kiyoko would have to thank her beloved later for putting her jealousy aside to protect her. They’d finally reached the entrance and were nearly to their destination when an extremely strong wave of darkness crashed into Kiyoko. It was trying to crush the stones with its force. Kiyoko threw up her arms and crossed them over the pouch, calling out Gado as she wrapped the pouch in more protective energy. 

With great difficulty she pushed it back and turned toward the others, “It will continue once we’re inside so we will have to work quickly! Here is what I need each of you to do…” She looked around at her companions, family, and knew exactly what she needed from each of them.


	24. The Cost of Resurrection

The Cost of Resurrection

Kiyoko looked to her mother and the inner Senshi, “When we reach the right spot I will create a magical circle of rebirth. I need the five of you to take up five points around the circle. Concentrate your powers of holding the circle because once I’ve begun working with the stones it’ll be up to you to keep the darkness at bay.” All of them nodded. She turned to her sister, “Of course you and I will stand in the middle of the circle. I will work to unbind the stones. Once I do you have to revive them IMMEDIATELY. That is vital Serenity.” Her sister nodded as well. And then Kiyoko set her gaze to Haruka and Yaten, “The two of you will stand in the circle with us and concentrate on catching any darkness that makes it into the circle. It will be very persistent.” The two of them nodded without hesitation.

With that Kiyoko turned and took Haruka’s hand again, moving forward continuing to chant Gado quietly causing the green glow from the pouch to brighten and light their way into the ruins. The darkness became more and more intense. Their movement was slow, but it didn’t take long to reach the spot they needed. The echoes so strong at this point that they filled the cave with a howling sound that pierced the ears. Everyone was covering their ears, but they couldn’t wait. Kiyoko yelled, “We have to begin. NOW.”

She called the crystal from within and began making a swirling light appear on the ground as she walked around and around, it was an ancient symbol of rebirth. Everyone’s eyes grew wide watching her. She had to enjoy, just for an instant, that this was the area where she shined. But just as quickly she let that thought go and focused completely on the task at hand. Once the circle was complete she motioned for her mother and the others to take their places. She’d had to create a circle too large for them to link their power through their hands as they typically did. It had to be large enough to hold the bodies of four men.

As Kiyoko reached the center of the circle she nodded to Sailor Venus. Venus nodded in return and began calling on their planet power to protect the circle. The others following her lead. It was always amazing to feel the true power of the Senshi and Kiyoko felt privileged to be part of it.

Next Kiyoko looked to Serenity and smiled, “Concentrate and be ready.” Serenity nodded and closed her eyes holding the silver crystal above her. As Kiyoko moved the golden crystal to be directly over the stones she still wore around her neck, she saw Starmaker take up a defensive stance behind Serenity. She felt Uranus behind her, but she wasn’t facing outward. Kiyoko could feel Haruka’s hands on her elbows and her breath on the top of Kiyoko’s hair. She spared a second to look up and see Uranus encouraging her with her eyes while the rest of her was ready for whatever may come.

Now it was her turn to do her duty. Kiyoko closed her eyes and began channeling the power of the golden crystal, concentrating it on the stones and the darkness that still clung to them chanting Tokimasu to begin the unbinding. The darkness that clung to the stones had the same feeling as the echoes coming from all around them. It held so tightly that Kiyoko started increasing the power she was using.

Around her Kiyoko could hear the wailing sound get louder. It was fighting harder to destroy the stones and anything in the way. The Senshi held the circle, but Kiyoko could sense the strain. This just pushed her harder. She would not fail these men or her father! She couldn’t let her family down and leave them with nothing, not even the chance at hope.

Kiyoko furthered her concentration, visualizing the darkness that held to the stones as many strands, but she could only pull them off one by one. It meticulous and draining, but she wasn’t stopping until she felt the last one fall away and the star seeds release.

As if in response to her increased effort the strands of darkness that were being removed started lashing back at Kiyoko. It was nothing visible, but the feeling was akin to being whipped with a vine covered in sharp thorns. Eventually the pain become too much and Kiyoko screamed to release it. She felt Haruka’s grip tighten and felt the strange sensation that Haruka was trying to pull that pain from Kiyoko and take it on herself. And it was only getting worse!

More, she had to channel more power, no matter the cost. So she kept pulling…. Pulling power from the golden crystal, pulling more strands from the stones until only a few remained. Kiyoko could feel her body becoming weak. She thought to herself…. No! It’s not finished! I am NOT finished! She reached into the depths of herself, the depths of the crystal and called out, “Tokimasu! Unbind these stones! I command it as heir to the golden crystal! No darkness will ever snuff out this light!” The brightness of the golden crystal was nearly blinding. But she felt it, the last strand was gone. Kiyoko did not open her eyes but spoke softly, “Now it’s your turn sister.” She felt the spirits releasing and opened her eyes just in time to see their pure star seeds. It was an incredible sight. Kiyoko murmured, “So beautiful…” And then she collapsed, feeling Haruka catch her before the world faded away to nothingness.

*Chibi-Usa*

She hadn’t opened her eyes, but Serenity had heard her sister’s murmur and the sound of her falling. But she couldn’t look. She had a job to do and she couldn’t let Kiyoko’s efforts be in vain. She called on the silver crystal, pleading with it to grant her the power to give these men back their lives. She could actually feel their seeds trying to leave and make their way back to the cauldron. 

Concentrating harder she pleaded aloud, “Please grant me the power to give these men their lives back! They are loyal men and deserve another chance at life! In the name of our kingdom I implore you!” Sometimes it was like the crystal was a living being of its own. It was as if it heard her and was releasing its power in response! She felt the power spread out from her and take hold of their star seeds.

She tried to think of everything she’d ever been told about the Shitenou and it helped her channel more power. Behind her she heard Starmaker gasp and the others just after. She knew it was working. Something inside her told her that it was time to open her eyes. 

What she saw was amazing and terrifying at the same time. The Shitenou lay on the ground around Serenity and her sister, who was passed out in Haruka’s arms at the moment. That was frightening enough on its but there were whips of howling dark wind whirling around the outside of their circle begging to get in. The Shitenou still looked more like spirits than living beings.

Serenity had to act quickly, just as Kiyoko’d said. She pushed herself harder, pushed more power from the crystal and they slowly looked less and less translucent. But the dark echoes weren’t giving up. She could see the Senshi breaking down. Mercury and Mars both looked as if their knees might buckle at any moment, and Venus didn’t look much better. Even her mother, the great Sailor Moon was wearing down.

Just a few more minutes, she knew that was all that she needed. But it was ready to seep in. She glanced at Starmaker and said, “Be ready it’s almost in.” Starmaker nodded and took up a stance that was ready to send anything back with her Star Gentle Uterus attack.

Just before their bodies were completely solidified a wave of darkness broke through and Serenity was grateful to have Starmaker at her back. She kept good on her promise and sent out her own counter attack, forcing the wave back. Serenity could feel it when their revival was complete. She felt the last needed jolt of energy emit from the silver crystal. It left her drained and she dropped to her knees, feeling grateful that she hadn’t passed out as Kiyoko had. And as her sister predicted, when the darkness had failed to prevent the Shitenou’s resurrection it fled to the furthest corners of this place.

Quickly she found her mother at her side, supporting her. As Serenity looked around she took in quite a sight. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite all lay there being cradled by the Senshi who loved them as they started to regain consciousness. However, when her gaze landed on her sister the sight was different. She laid there, still cradled by Uranus. Starmaker at her side as well. Her body showing the signs of the fight she’d endured. Attacks that started out purely magical had manifested physically and she had so many gashes all over her body, blood slowly trickling out of them. Uranus looked up at her, tears streaming down her face, “We have to get her out of here. I think she might be dying!”

Serenity got to her feet and nodded, “Let’s get them all out of here and back to the Crystal Palace! There’s no time to waste!” The Senshi helped their loves stand up.

The only one to speak was Kunzite. He looked at Venus, “What happened?” Then he looked at Kiyoko’s unconscious and battered body, her hand still gripping the golden crystal, “Who is that?”

Venus replied softly, “That is the Queen that may die because she saved your lives if we don’t hurry.” She yelled out to the others, “You heard Queen Serenity, let’s go!”

*Chibi-Usa*


	25. Wilting Roses

Wilting Roses

*Haruka*

Haruka cradled Kiyoko in her arms, feeling the blood and life itself trickling from her body, as they all ran as fast as possible from the ruins of the dark kingdom. Once they’d put some distance between themselves and the ruins, Serenity stopped and turned to Haruka, “How bad is it?”

Haruka didn’t even look at her, all she could see was Kiyoko and blood, “I can feel her dying. We have to get her out of here!” Serenity nodded and called on the silver crystal, able to channel enough power to get them all back to the palace. 

Helios came out to meet them, his face changing from happiness to concern as he took Kiyoko’s appearance in, “What happened?”

Haruka answered before anyone else had the chance, “She took extensive damage from the dark energy binding those stones! She is DYING!” She held Kiyoko more tightly to her, completely unaware of how covered in blood she was at this point.

The look on Helios’ face was desperate, “We have to get her to the temple!” His face grew pale looking as the blood continued to trickle.

Haruka nodded and looked over her shoulder before taking off, “Usagi! Go! Now!” She didn’t look back, but heard the others following her. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, feeling Kiyoko’s life slipping away in droplets. When they reached the temple doors, Helios opened them and told Haruka to follow him. As Haruka ran down the halls of the temple she noticed that the floors were covered in rose petals. And when she looked up she saw the roses that normally bloomed in Kiyoko’s presence starting to wilt. It was like they were dying with Kiyoko.

Finally Helios stopped at the top of the steps that led to the underground chamber where the late King Endymion lay to rest. He looked at Haruka, “We have to get her down there, to the heart of the temple. You can lay her on the bed the Queen Mother slept in.”

Haruka nodded and wasted no time getting Kiyoko down the stairs and laying her gently on the white sheets, tragically taking note of the red already tinging them. An overwhelming feeling of panic was gripping Haruka. She looked at Helios, “What can I do?”

Helios looked fiercely over Kiyoko’s bleeding body and turned to Haruka, “Hold her…. Hold her and concentrate all of your energy on her! Now!” 

As Haruka climbed onto the edge of the bed and took Kiyoko back into her arms, concentrating, worrying that it was no use. This wasn’t something she could do. She wasn’t strong enough. But she had to try. And so she put everything else out of her mind and concentrated on Kiyoko, on lending her strength and noticed that the golden crystal that lay loosely in Kiyoko’s hand begin to faintly glow. Helios sat at the end of the bed and began to pray. 

A moment later Rei entered with a bowl of water and a cloth with a symbol stitched into it. She dipped the cloth into the water and quietly began cleaning the blood from Kiyoko’s wounds. As everyone continued their work the crystal’s glow increased and Kiyoko’s wounds started to close on their own. The glow from the crystal spread to Kiyoko’s body and eventually enveloped Haruka as well. She didn’t dare move.

After a while Helios stood and spoke, “We’ve done it. She will live. Thank you Haruka.” Haruka was shocked at Helios’ gratitude. She really didn’t feel as though she’d done anything. But still she didn’t move, didn’t look up.

Serenity entered the room quietly and went to sit on her sister’s other side, “Why do you have to be so stubborn Kiyo-chan?” Tears falling to the sheets, she looked at Haruka, “Thank you.”

A slight nod was all that she could manage, still refusing to turn her gaze from Kiyoko, “Is Usagi on her way?” Serenity nodded and held her sister’s hand.

*Haruka*

It seemed that for some time Kiyoko felt herself slipping away. At one point she began to wonder if her own star seed would leave her soon and take her life with it…. But eventually she felt something… A power of sorts…. And then the feeling of restoration clearly coming from the golden crystal. In faint snip-its Kiyoko heard voices around her, she couldn’t make them out, but she recognized them: Helios, Haruka, and her sister…. And then a blackness overtook her…. But it wasn’t death…. It was protective…. Restorative…. 

When she started to regain consciousness, Kiyoko had no idea how long she’d been out. But as she started getting a sense of the world, Kiyoko realized that it must have been a while. She felt two hands holding hers and it astonished her. The first one of them to speak was Haruka, “Is she finally waking up? Is that what this feeling is?”

A sense of trepidation and hopefulness overtook the voice that belonged to that other hand. Then Seiya spoke, “Yes, she is starting to regain consciousness. And she can hear us, trust me.”

Haruka’s hand squeezed hers tighter, “Kiyoko?” The concern in her voice was heartbreaking. What had happened? She had felt herself slipping away, but the pain in Haruka’s voice….

A second later she heard her beloved Seiya, voice filled with just as much pain, “Kiyoko my love….” She rubbed Kiyoko’s hand gently.

Slowly Kiyoko was able to open her eyes. She looked at the two people she was closest to in the universe sitting on either side of her and whispered, “Did it work?” A whisper was all that she could manage at that moment.

Seiya spoke first, “Yes, Kiyoko. They’re alive and well. And luckily so are you.” Her eyes glassed over with tears.

Kiyoko smiled at her fiancee, “I’m sorry to have worried you my love.” Her gaze turned to Haruka as an image of blood and panic and fear flashed in Kiyoko’s mind. She didn’t say anything, but when she turned her eyes back on Seiya, Seiya nodded.

She stood and kissed Kiyoko on the cheek, and as much as it pained her to do so she said, “I’ll be back my love. I’m going to go and let the others know you’re awake.” Reluctantly she left, knowing that Kiyoko needed to speak with Haruka…. Reminding herself that the two of them had forever…. She was still alive….

Kiyoko watched Seiya leave and then turned her eyes to Haruka, “I’m sorry for what I put you through.”

As a few tears dropped onto the sheets that had clearly been changed since Kiyoko had stopped bleeding Haruka’s voice was low, “You almost died! I could FEEL you dying! How could you do that?”

Kiyoko bit her lip, “It wasn’t my intention to die. As I said, I’m sorry Haruka. But thank you, if not for you I think I would’ve died.” She took her free hand and put it over Haruka’s. It was the extent to which she could move.

Haruka just stared, seeing Kiyoko, but clearly wrapped up in her own memory, “It was terrifying! You were bleeding…. The roses were dying…. I was certain you’d die too…. And then part of me would die with you.”

Kiyoko smiled, “But I didn’t die because you and your strength saved me.” She put as much strength as she could into squeezing Haruka’s hand, “Now I am going to ask you to do something even more difficult than saving my life.”

Haruka looked at Kiyoko, very confused, “Other than watching you die or losing Michiru, what could be harder?”

The smile on Kiyoko’s face widen a bit, “Will you be my maid of honor and stand with me at my wedding?” The look on Haruka’s face was priceless.

She chuckled, “You’re right…. That would be more difficult….. And of course I will.” So happy as the realization that Kiyoko was alright finally sank in, Haruka leaned forward and kissed her. And of course that was the moment that Seiya walked back into the underground chamber.


	26. Compromises

Compromises

Once Seiya had returned Haruka left to go see Michiru. She felt like she could do so at last. She hadn’t left Kiyoko’s bedside the entire time she’d been unconscious. Everyone had been in and out to check on them, but Haruka’d refused to leave. Michiru had sat with her often though. Seiya didn’t bother to sit down next to Kiyoko this time. She simply laid down in the bed beside Kiyoko. She stroked her cheek with tears falling from her eyes, “You scared me half to death, you know.”

Kiyoko nodded, she did know. She could feel it. She brought her weak hand to Seiya’s own cheek, “I am truly sorry my love. But I am so glad you’re here. How long have I been out?”

Taking hold of Kiyoko’s hand, Seiya pressed her face into it and replied, “A week, you’ve been unconscious for a week. From what I was told you nearly died there at the pole. But Haruka carried you back here, and helped you heal. I’m just glad Usagi came and got me.” Her tone was a combination of irritation and gratitude. Some things would never change.

Kiyoko smiled, “I’m glad she did….. On both accounts. I’m so happy you’re here…. And that I am too.” She tried to move and curl into Seiya, but she didn’t have the strength.

Realizing what she was trying to do, Seiya pulled her close and whispered, “Don’t waste your strength Kiyo-chan. I love you so much!” More tears ran down her face as she held Kiyoko.

Kiyoko nuzzled her face against Seiya’s, “I love you too Seiya.” She paused and then said, “Also, Haruka agreed to be my maid of honor.”

A small laugh, laced with a hint of bitterness escaped Seiya’s lips, “Alright…. Just promise me you won’t run off with her. Usagi may have forgiven her because she saved your life. But I will always worry.”  
Kiyoko sighed, “I know my love, I know.” And with that she drifted back to sleep, secure in the arms she’d missed, having nothing but sweet dreams as her body continued to mend and recuperate. 

The next morning she woke, or at least she thought it was morning, and Seiya was gone. Panic struck her until she sat up, just a little, and saw that her mother was sitting there. She smiled, “Good morning mother.”

Usagi smiled, “An underground room with no windows and you still know its morning. My magical girl. How are you feeling?”

Kiyoko laid back down and replied, “Better actually. I can feel my strength returning little by little.”

Her mother clasped her hand, “That is wonderful Kiyo-chan! You know, I hate admitting when I’m wrong, but I am glad that whatever there is between you and Haruka was able to save your life. When you went down and none of the rest of us could move or it would’ve destroyed everything….. Well, seeing her watch over you….. And the determination she showed getting you back here, it was admirable. I’m sorry I’ve been so rough on you.”

Hearing her mother’s words made Kiyoko overjoyed, “Thank you mother. And thank you for going and getting Seiya. It means a lot.”

Usagi looked surprised, “It actually wasn’t my idea.” Seeing the confused look on Kiyoko’s face, her mother sighed, “Neither of them told you? It was Haruka’s idea. As soon as we returned to the palace she told me to go.”

Shocked, Kiyoko blinked, “She did? Wow.” Kiyoko was floored, feeling so blessed. She was so fortunate to have such love in her life. She looked back at her mother, “How are they, the Shitenou?”

Usagi responded happily, “They’re alright. They’ve spent the last week with Minako and the others learning about everything they have missed. I think they’d all like to see you, when you feel up to it.”

It made Kiyoko happy to hear they were alright and able to have time with the women they loved, “I’m glad. And they’re welcome to come see me whenever they’d like.”

Her beloved Seiya appeared in the doorway, “Absolutely not! They can see you when you’re strong enough to be up and walking my love.” She came and sat down on the other side of the bed, “You need your rest.”

Kiyoko patted the spot next to her, “Yes dear. Lay down with me then. If you’re here I will regain my strength more quickly.” Seiya couldn’t resist and so she laid down next to her fiancée and stroked her hair.

Her mother stayed with them a while and then left them so that they could have some time alone. Once Usagi was out the door, Seiya leaned over and kissed Kiyoko so deeply. It stirred passion that she wouldn’t have thought her body capable of just then. When Seiya pulled away she smiled, “Now that kind of kiss belongs only to me.” Kiyoko laughed and pulled Seiya back to her, finding enough strength to enjoy Seiya’s gentle kisses and touches all over her body. 

That lasted a long time. Eventually Kiyoko’s stomach began to growl. Seiya looked at her and chuckled. She smiled and said, “I think something gave me my appetite back.” Seiya nodded and kissed her before going to get her something to eat.

While she was gone Haruka appeared in the chamber. She came and sat down at the edge of the bed, “You look like you’re feeling better.” There was a knowing expression on her face.

Kiyoko blushed, “I am as a matter of fact. I can’t thank you enough for what did for me.” She reached out and took Haruka’s hand. A sense of joy and just a tinge of jealousy in that touch.

Just then Seiya returned with some soup. She looked at the two of them, pushed her own feelings down, and then addressed Haruka, “Help her sit up so that she can eat. The queen is finally hungry.” Haruka did as Seiya asked and then started to leave. Seiya set the tray down and then grabbed Haruka’s wrist, “Wait. We can both stay. We’re going to have to coexist” Haruka nodded grudgingly and sat down on one side of Kiyoko with Seiya on the other. It certainly wasn’t as though they’d be friends anytime soon, but it made Kiyoko feel contented to have both of them there, that they both cared enough to be there.

By the next day Kiyoko was able to be up and walking and so she insisted that the Shitenou be allowed to see her. Since no one would let her to leave the temple, she met them near the main altar. Seiya had insisted a comfortable chair be brought in however, making Kiyoko feel like she was sitting on a throne again. Seiya stood on her right, with Usagi and Serenity next to her. On Kiyoko’s left were Haruka, Michiru, and Helios. This only served to make things seem that much more formal.

Quietly they entered: Kunzite and Minako, Zoicite and Ami, Nephrite and Makoto, and Jadeite and Rei. The sight of them together elated Kiyoko. When they reached her, all four of the Shitenou bowed deeply with respect. Then Kunzite stepped forward, “Thank you you’re highness for risking so much to bring us back to life. We’ve all discussed it, and as you’re Endymion’s heir and the one who saved us we’d like to serve you as we did him so long ago.”

Kiyoko was stunned, this had never been her desired outcome, “Thank you for your kind words, but I didn’t help you to gain your servitude. Besides, I’m certain you know I no longer live on Earth and it is your home.”

“We can make our home anywhere now, thanks to you,” Nephrite said stepping forward as well. Jadeite and Zoicite nodded and stepped up as well.

Touched as she was, Kiyoko had to refuse, “No. You belong on Earth, with the women you love. It’s what my father would’ve wanted.” She genuinely believed that.

Her mother spoke up, “My daughter is right, Endymion would want you to have lives full of love. But I understand your desire to serve her. She is amazing and worthy of your service.” Usagi then looked to Kiyoko, “Perhaps a compromise can be made. The shitenou can continue to live on Earth, unless there is need for them on Estara? Now that we have stable communication and the ability to travel quickly it should work for all.”

Kiyoko loved her brilliant mother. Her proposal allowed them to fulfill their sense of duty and give them the love Kiyoko wanted for them. She nodded, “That sounds perfect mother. Thank you.”

And so all of the arrangements were made. About a week later it was deemed that Kiyoko was fit for travel. She went to her bedchambers to gather her things. She’d left poor Seiya with Minako, who’d gone back to obsessing over their wedding. When she had just finished packing her bag, she smiled and called behind her, “Come in Haruka.”

Haruka entered and came to stand behind her, “I just came to say goodbye.” She wrapped her arms around Kiyoko, carefully avoiding her wings.

Kiyoko laughed, “Now that the wedding has been moved up, it’ll only be three months. Don’t fret Haruka. And we’ll have a month on Estara before the ceremony.” She twisted her body around so that she was facing Haruka. Kiyoko smiled and kissed Haruka’s cheek, “Give Michiru my love when she returns from patrol.”

Haruka kissed the top of her head and then stepped back, “I will.” With a smile on her own face Haruka extended her hand just like a gentleman, “Shall I walk you to meet Seiya?” There was still a bitterness in her, in both of them really, but there was a tolerance as well. They loved her too much. Kiyoko grinned and took her hand, walking joyfully with her best friend… her papa… to meet the love of her life and return home to her children and the world that depended on her.

Until next time


End file.
